


Caught

by randomwriter21



Series: Andre and Steph [1]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Basketball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter21/pseuds/randomwriter21
Summary: Stephen Curry and Andre Iguodala try their hardest to hide a shocking secret: their love for each other. Will they continue to love one another, or will the influence and thoughts of others get the best of them?‼️PART 2 OUT NOW‼️





	1. Chapter 1

Final Score. 129-121. Clippers win.

“Fuck.”

Stephen Curry slumped in his chair, facing his locker. He sat in the locker room by himself with only a dim light. Steph always did this when the Warriors lost. He hated losing. As the team captain, he felt as if it were his fault. His shots weren’t going in like they usually do. Kevin Durant has picked up Steph’s slack more than once, and Steph was frustrated.

“What could I have done more?” Steph asked himself. 

“Nothing.” 

Steph heard the deeper voice come from behind him. He turned around and saw his veteran teammate. Andre Iguodala. Steph couldn’t do anything but stare. There was something about Andre that Steph loved. Steph loved his personality, his looks, and his smile. Steph looked up to Andre. He stared at Andre’s massive biceps through his muscle shirt. Steph couldn’t tell Andre how he felt. It would ruin both of their reputations. 

“Steph, you didn’t have the worst game of your life.” Andre said.

“I....” Steph didn’t say anything. Steph quickly gathered himself and stood up to pack his bag. 

“Stephen, I mean it,” Andre said with a serious, yet comforting tone.  
“Look at me.”

Steph stood there. He got even more frustrated. 

“Dammit,” Steph snapped. “I’m fucking fine Andre. I’m just tired of this shit. I’m not doing as good as I can for my team right now. They need me and I’m just in the damn game, not doing shit but letting Kevin do every damn thing.” 

Steph felt his face turn red. He noticed a bit of jealousy in his voice and his heart rate went up. He turned towards his locker to hide his face from Andre. Steph put on his Curry 6’s and picked up his bag. 

“I’m fine, I just need to go home,” Steph said.

Steph walked past Andre, but Andre grabbed his arm. Andre then pulled Steph back to where he could see him, eye to eye. Steph looked into Andre’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“Steph, listen to me, and listen to me good okay?” Andre said softly.  
“You are the anchor of this team. Of course you’re gonna have your bad games. Everybody does. You can’t beat yourself up about it. You just gotta shake it off.” 

Steph nodded. He couldn’t help but grin. Andre smiled back. Steph admired Andre’s dimples. He wanted to tell Andre everything. He wanted to tell him about how long he’s had feelings for him. Andre always knew the right thing to say. 

“You can’t keep doing this Steph, you’re the greatest—.” 

Steph couldn’t take it anymore. Andre had his heart. He wrapped his arms around Andre, and kissed him. Andre pulled back, shocked. His ears turned red. 

“Fuck... Andre, I— FUCK!” Steph regretted doing what he just did. He couldn’t help it.  
“Andre, please I’m so sorry. I...”

Andre put his index finger over Steph’s lips. 

“Shhh.” 

Andre wrapped his arms around Steph’s waist, and kissed Steph with all the energy he had in him. Steph wrapped his arms around Andre’s neck and kissed him back. Steph closed his eyes and enjoyed every second. He waited for that moment since Andre first signed with the Warriors in 2013.  
Steph backed out to catch his breath. He looked in Andre’s eyes and smiled. Andre did the same. Andre leaned in for another kiss, and that’s when Steph saw a figure standing behind Andre. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” The figure shouted.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on. Klay Thompson was standing there. He was horrified.

“Shit...” Andre said. 

“Klay, it’s not what it looks li—“ Klay was already gone. 

“What are we gonna do?” Andre asked frantically. 

“Make sure he doesn’t speak of this...” Steph said.

 

The End??? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klay knows Steph and Andre’s secret. Will anyone else on the Warriors find out?

-Stephen’s POV-

I said goodbye to my teammates as I walked to my car. We had practice to today, and it was weird. Like, weird as fuck. Klay kept staring at me. He knows me and Andre’s secret. I really wish Klay wasn’t there. That moment, with me and Andre in the locker room, felt amazing. But no one can know. If anyone found out, me and Andre’s lives would be over. We both have wives and kids. And if the internet ever found out, oh God. I opened my car door and sat for a bit. My mind was all over the place. Then, I heard a knock on my window. It was Andre. My heart began to race. It always did that when Andre was around. He had on a black t-shirt that exposed his muscular, tattooed biceps. I signaled him to come sit in the passenger seat. When he sat down, the smell of my favorite Old Spice deodorant permeated my car.

“What’s up?” Andre asked with a big smile. 

“Nothing, just thinking,” I said. 

“About what?” Andre asked. I looked at him. He knew what I was thinking about.

“Me?” Andre asked, smiling again. His dimples always made me grin. I quickly wiped the smile off my face.

“No,” I said with a serious tone. Andre looked down and bit his bottom lip. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that,” I reassured him.   
“It’s... it’s Klay.” 

Andre looked up at me with a concerned look. The sun made his light brown eyes glisten. 

“Shit,” he said. “Was he staring at you at practice today too?” 

I nodded. Andre looked down and sighed. 

“Look, Klay isn’t the type to rat people out,” he said, trying to reassure me.

“We don’t know that,” I told him in a shaky voice. “I don’t know, Andre. If anyone finds out—“ 

“Steph, stop,” Andre said in a stern voice.   
“Let’s just talk to him.” 

“You really think that’s the best thing to do right now?” I questioned. 

“Yes I do,” Andre said. “If he does plan on telling someone, then we can talk him out of it. I seriously don’t think Klay’s the type to, you know, blackmail.” 

I looked down and sighed. I was nervous about the whole situation. But I trusted Andre. I took a deep breath. 

“I’ll text him later,” I said. Andre smiled gave me a playful pat on the back. 

“There we go,” he laughed. “You’re actually listening to me.”  
I rolled my eyes. 

“It’s gonna be alright Steph. I’ll come over when you’re ready to text him.”   
I nodded. 

“Thanks, Andre,” I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back. I rubbed my shoulder. I bit my bottom lip. Once again, I couldn’t control myself. I grabbed Andre’s t-shirt and kissed him. He touched my cheek and kissed me back with the same energy. Just like in the locker room. He quickly stopped and checked outside the windows. I laughed at him. 

“We’re good,” Andre said with a smile. He pinched my chin and leaned in to kiss me once more. I did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph and Andre finally text Klay about their secret

-Stephen’s POV-

I finally got home and threw my keys on the counter. I plopped in the sofa and turned the TV on. I had the house to myself. Ayesha and my kids were in Texas with her sister. I flipped the channel to First Take. Of course, Stephen A. Smith’s big-mouthed ass was talking about my team. 

“The Rockets are more than capable of beating the Warriors,” Smith said.

I turned the channel. I had too much on my mind. I couldn’t be bothered with that. I flipped the channel to National Geographic. I never watched it, but I just used it as background noise. I sunk in the sofa. I kept thinking. Of course about Andre, but also about if Klay ratted us out. I was in love with Andre. But if the secret got out, our lives would literally be over. My parents were so proud when I got married to Ayesha. They cried when she had my first child, Riley. How would my family react? How would my team react? How would the world react? I was terrified 

8:24 p.m. 

I woke up from my 3 hour long nap. The TV was still on the National Geographic channel talking about squirrels or something. I got up and fixed some popcorn. I wasn’t hungry enough to eat a meal. I started thinking about me and Andre’s conversation earlier. I decided it was time to talk to Klay. I first texted Andre.

Steph- 8:25: I’m gonna text Klay, plz come over😬

Andre-8:26: Be there in 20 min

I smiled. I quickly finished my popcorn and hopped in the shower. I got out and put my Old Spice deodorant on. I made sure it smelled good in the house and I cleaned up my room. Before I knew it, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it, and there was Andre. Of course he had on his muscle shirt. God I loved it when he wore those. I smiled and I motioned for him to come in. 

“Smells good in here,” Andre said. 

“I try,” I said jokingly. We went in the living room and we both sat down. 

“I love this channel,” Andre joked. 

“Shut up,” I said giving him a playful shove. “I had it on First Take, but Stephen A. Smith was going on about our team.” 

“I know,” he sighed. “We got this though, if we all work together we can beat any team.”

Andre’s optimism was so damn attractive to me. I bit my lip and smiled. My smile quickly faded when I took my phone out of my pocket. 

“You ready?” I asked Andre.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” he said back.  
I could tell he was nervous by the look in his eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my messages. 

Steph-8:51: Hey man, can we talk?

Klay didn’t respond.

“Did he text back?” Andre asked frantically. 

“No, not yet,” I said.  
Several minutes passed. Andre and I talked about random things until my phone vibrated. We looked at each other. Andre looked at the phone and signaled me to grab it. 

Klay-8:59: talk about what? how you’ve been fucking andre? 

My heart began to pound. I showed Andre the text and he frowned. He grabbed my phone and texted Klay back. 

Steph-9:00: I haven’t been fucking him! We just need to talk...

Klay-9:01: i saw you two in the locker room the other day.. it’d be a shame if everyone knew that steph and andre of the golden state warriors are gay :)

I felt my face turn bright red as Andre showed me the text. 

“This motherfucker...” Andre mumbled. 

“Let me see,” I said. He gave me the phone and I texted him. 

Steph-9:03: klay... wtf???

Klay-9:04: what steph? u don’t want the world to know that andre iguodala’s dick has been in that ass? xD

Steph-9:04: KLAY... we don’t fuck! Stop doing this now! Keep it to yourself!

Klay-9:04: I don’t think so Steph  
Klay-9:04: you’ve been the better “splash brother” for years..  
Klay-9:05: tomorrow when we play, I want the ball  
Klay-9:05: I better get the ball more tomorrow.. and after that you’re gonna do what the fuck I say

Steph-9:06: what the fuck?? I’m a grown ass man.. get the fuck outta here with that! 

Klay-9:07: yeah.. you’re gonna be a grown ass man with your secret told to the world. try me steph. 

Steph-9:08: klay no... why tf are you doing this?

Klay-9:10: I’ve never liked you steph.. nows my chance to fuck your reputation up.. After Kevin leaves next season.. the Warriors is my fucking team!

Steph-9:11: KLAY!  
Steph-9:12: klay answer me!!  
Steph-9:12: .... 

My heart dropped. Andre was looking at TV. He saw me looking at him and turned to face me. He looked at me with a concerned look. 

“Steph, you’re face,” he said. I knew my face was bright red and I felt sick. Andre grabbed my phone and looked at the messages. He looked just as sick I did. 

“Fucking asshole,” Andre whispered. He threw my phone on the couch and covered his face with his hands. I rubbed his back. 

“This is my fault,” I said. 

“Steph don’t,” Andre scolded.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you back in the locker room.” I said. My eyes began to water. “None of this would have happened.” Andre looked at me. His anger got the best of him. 

“Steph, it’s not you’re fucking fault, alright!” Andre yelled. “It’s Klay’s creepy ass! I fucking knew something wasn’t right about him!” 

Andre squeezed his fists together. His ears were bright red and he was breathing hard. He took a couple of deep breaths and looked at me. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. 

“Steph, we gotta stop,” he said with his voice breaking up. In my heart, I knew what he was talking about, but I didn’t want to believe it.

“Stop what,” I said. My voice was shaky. 

“This...” he said as he alternately pointed at me and him.

I knew it was true. We couldn’t keep making out with each other, or spending that extra time together after practice. We would get to close to one another. We just had to accept the fact that someone knew about us, and we just had to be friends. Just friends. I couldn’t help myself. A tear rolled down my cheek. 

“Steph,” Andre said rubbing my shoulder. He was hurting as much I was. I heard it in his voice. I wiped my face off with my hands and looked at him. I loved his eyes, his facial hair, his personality... I loved him. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he stole the words right out of my mouth.

“I love you, okay?”

I burst into tears. Andre stood up and held his arms open. I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around him. I laid my head on his shoulders and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“I love you too, Andre.”

He squeezed me tighter. He then pulled back and looked down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Andre said. He gave me a quick smile. I nodded. 

“I want 30 points from you too,” he joked. 

“We’ll see,” I said with a smile.

I led him to the front door and opened it for him. I made sure he got to his car. He opened the car door and looked back at me with a look I’ve never seen him give me. It was a look of sadness. As I was about to close my front door he called me. 

“Wait, Steph I got something for you.” 

I opened the door back and walked to his car. 

“What is it?” I asked 

“This.” 

He picked me up and sat me on his car hood. He grabbed my chin, and kissed me as hard as he could. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This wasn’t like the locker room or in my car. This was different. How he rubbed my body and how he grinded against me, it felt amazing. All I heard was the cool breeze in the night sky. Everything I'd been stressing about went away. He pulled back and gazed at me. 

“This is the last time I get to kiss you, huh?” I asked. Andre looked down and bit his lip. He always did that when he was upset about something.

“I think so,” he said with a low voice. I squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. 

“I know I said we can’t do this anymore, but I don’t know if it’s even possible,” Andre said. 

“You were right, Andre,” I forced myself to say.  
“If we keep doing this, we’ll get to close to each other.” 

Andre bit his lip again, but then looked at me with a smile. I could tell he understood. 

He extended his hand. 

“Friends?” 

I hesitated at first, but then I shook is hand. 

“Friends.” 

I walked back to my front door and looked back to see Andre leaning on his car, making sure I got to the door. I smiled at him. He got in his car and drove off, honking his horn. I waved and went back in the house. I locked the door and sat back on the couch. My phone was still where Andre left it. I looked at the lock screen to see that Klay texted back. 

Klay-9:15: try me if you want to steph.. i’ll ruin you and andre’s career..

Anger began to build up inside of me. I re-read the message over and over again until finally I threw my phone at the wall. I shattered into millions of pieces. I was breathing as if I had just played in a basketball game. I was devastated that I couldn’t be with Andre. But I had a different problem on my hands. Klay Thompson was the issue now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game 1 of the Warriors vs. Rockets series is a success. However, Klay Thompson still isn’t satisfied.

Final Score: 104-100. Warriors win.

 

-Andre’s POV- 

 

I was pretty satisfied with how the team played. Yeah we got away with some fouls, but overall our defense was good as hell. That’s what my dad always told me. “Defense wins championships.” A couple hours later the loud music and celebrating died down. Me, Shaun, Draymond, and Klay were still in the locker room talking about the game. I occasionally looked over at Klay. That mother fucker. I never thought he would blackmail me nor Steph. 

“Yall’s defense was hella good tonight,” Shaun complemented us. 

“Yes sir,” Draymond said clapping his hands. “Let’s do it again Tuesday night boys.” 

Draymond grabbed his things and gave us all high fives before leaving. Shaun began to get his things together as well. That was my cue to leave. There was no way in hell I was going to be left alone with Thompson. 

“I wish I could’ve got the ball more,” Klay commented. My heart began to pound. I looked back at him and as I expected, he was staring back at me. His dark brown, evil looking glare made me shiver. 

“Come on Klay,” Shaun laughed. “You got the ball a lot tonight.” Klay shrugged and looked at me once more. 

“Yeah what he said,” I told Klay. I immediately regretted saying anything. 

“I was meaning to ask you Andre, how’s your relationship with Stephen?” I paused. Shaun looked looked back at Klay, puzzled. I glared at him. My heart dropped. 

“I’m just asking to make sure you guys are okay, you were kind of slacking tonight. I think Steph was kind of aggravated with you.” I squeezed my fists together. 

Shaun looked clueless. 

“What the hell are you talking about Klay?” Shaun asked a bit annoyed. “Andre gave 100% today.” 

“Thanks, Shaun,” I said looking back at Klay. 

Klay smirked. Shaun grabbed his bag and put on his cap. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Shaun said leaving out the door. It was only me and Klay left. 

“You know, usually Steph would still be here,” Klay said scratching his chin. “Any idea where he could’ve went?” 

I was furious. I couldn’t hold back my emotions. I dropped my things and darted towards Klay. He stood up, trying to seem tough. I was right in his face. 

“Listen here, asshole,” I said in a low, yet serious tone.  
“I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but this needs to stop.”

Klay smirked again. “Or what?” 

“So what, what if Steph and I did have something going on? Why would it be your business?” I said with my voice shaking.  
“Steph and I... we’re...friends.”  
I knew what I’d just said wasn’t believable at all. 

Klay laughed. He laughed harder than I’d ever seen him laugh. He looked back at me with a wide grin and tears coming out of his eyes. 

“Ok so,” he said between chuckles. “You guys are ‘friends’? Friends make out with each other? Are you two that fucking desperate? What your wives don’t give you good enough sex?” 

I could feel my face turn red. I was breathing hard as fuck and I couldn’t hide it. I wanted to fuck his face up so bad. But if I did, everyone would ask why I did it. Klay turned around to pick up his bag.

“Oh, and to answer your question, I already told Steph last night why this is my business.” Klay said. 

“Why?” I asked frantically. I had to act like I wasn’t at Steph’s house last night or he’d have something else against me. 

“Ask your husband,” Klay snickered.  
“You know what, Andre. I don’t blame you. Who wouldn’t want to fuck that tight little ass of Steph’s?” 

That was the last straw. I grabbed Klay by his shirt and slammed him against the locker. 

“YOU KEEP HIS NAME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!” I screamed. 

Klay shoved me off of him. He smiled as wide as possible. He picked his bag back up. 

“Aww,” Klay cooed. “You’re standing up for your boyfriend, how fucking cute.” 

“Fuck you.” I whispered. Klay shot a bird at me. 

I gave up. I snatched my bag up and stormed out of the locker room. I shoved the door open and walked to the parking lot. As soon as I got to my car I saw Stephen. He was standing by his car eating his popcorn he had earlier. 

“Andre?” He yelled. 

I wanted to hug him so bad. Steph was everything to me. His hazel eyes made my heart melt every time I looked into them. He always smelled like grapes and Old Spice mixed together, which was strangely the best combination ever. His lips were soft as hell, and I’m talking feather soft. But I couldn’t hug him. I couldn’t show any type of affection towards him. If I did, I would just fall in love all over again. We agreed last night we’d be friends, and only friends. 

“Hey,” I said back. I was still breathing hard from all the anger. I tried to avoid eye contact with Steph. If I looked into his eyes, I’d kiss him on the spot. He made his way over to my car, still munching on his popcorn.

“Steph, it’s Klay,” I said frantically. 

Steph quit chewing. His face immediately turned red. As I expected, Klay walked out of the arena. He stared straight at me and Steph. I saw him smirk again from the distance. He got in his car, crunk it up, and sped right past us. He honked the horn, just to tease us. 

“What happened?” Steph asked me. I unlocked my car. 

“Steph, we’ll talk later,” I said, still trying to avoid eye contact. I opened my car door and threw my things in the passenger seat. I felt Steph put his hands on my shoulder. 

“No, Andre let’s ta—“ I cut him off. I gently grabbed his wrist and took it off of me. 

“Steph no, I have to go,” I said.

I literally forced myself to say those words to Steph. A huge part of me just wanted to hold him and tell him how much I loved him. But I couldn’t. I looked down at the ground and bit my bottom lip. 

“Andre please,” he begged. “I just want to talk to you.” 

I looked at Steph’s gorgeous, hazel eyes. I knew I shouldn’t have. I took a deep breath. 

“Steph I... I.. we can’t okay?” Steph swallowed hard. It’s almost as if he forgot what our deal was. I wanted to forget to. I wanted Steph, badly. The hurt in his eyes killed me. 

“I’m so sor—“ he cut me off. 

“No, no, no,” he said. “I’m sorry.” He laughed, but I could tell it was a fake laugh.  
“The deal... yeah I forgot about that.. my bad.” 

He stuttered badly. He opened his popcorn bag back up and ate some. He turned the bag towards me, but I declined. He was trying to act normal, like the goofy Steph that I saw in practice and in the games. But he was broken. I knew he was because I was. I tried my best not to look at him, but I couldn’t help it. I had to. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later then?” Steph asked with a slight grin. 

“Of course,” I said playfully. “You didn’t get those 30 points I wanted so I’m on your ass tomorrow at practice!” 

Steph laughed. He turned and headed towards his car. I loved the way he walked. I quickly took my eyes off of him and opened my car door. I sat there for awhile, just thinking. I turned my radio on. Of course there were people talking about our no-call fouls in the game. I put my seatbelt on and went home. My conversation with Klay was stuck inside my head. I hated him for blackmailing us. But I despised him for what he said about Steph. 

“Who wouldn’t want to fuck that tight little ass of Steph’s?” 

Klay’s words kept replaying inside my head. No one talks about Steph like that. 

No one.


	5. Chapter 5

-Andre’s POV- 

 

It was 9:02 at night. My son Tyler and I were on the couch watching TV. I browsed through my phone a bit before I told my son to go to bed. My wife was out of town. Just like Steph’s. What a coincidence. I made sure Tyler was in bed asleep before I went into my own bedroom. I honestly forgot I even had a wife. I really wasn’t in love with her. Of course, she was an outstanding woman and I couldn’t have asked for a better son. But, Steph had my heart. I had to accept the fact that I was bisexual, and I was in love with my teammate. I was dead tired from playing 34 minutes earlier today. I put my phone on the charger and laid it on the bedside table. I was tired, but I couldn’t sleep. I kept closing my eyes, but my mind was all over the place. I kept thinking about Klay. God I hated his guts. I would’ve never thought Klay would act like this. All these years we’ve been playing together he seemed like the most down to earth guy. But I was wrong. I thought about Steph too. I thought about how hurt he was earlier. The look in his eyes. My mind wouldn’t shut off. Thompson knows about me and Steph, and there’s nothing I can do about it. I felt defeated.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. It was my alarm going off at 7:00. We had practice at 12 today. I already heard my son in the kitchen fixing his cereal. I got up, brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face. I walked in the kitchen to find my son sitting in the living room watching Spongebob while eating his cereal. 

“Mornin’ dad,” he said. 

“Mornin’ champ,” I said rubbing his head. I fixed my cereal and sat by him. 

“Hey dad, can you score 20 points next time?” He asked with a grin on his face. 

I smiled at him. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

After I dropped Tyler of at school, I headed to the practice facility. It was only 11:00, but I always got there early so I could get up some shots. 

I arrived and the first person I saw was Steph. He and I were always the first ones in the gym. He was shooting and one of our trainers was rebounding for him. His perfect shot was mesmerizing. 

“Morning, Dre,” the trainer called. I greeted him back. Steph looked over at me and smiled. He gave me that “I miss you” look. I dropped my stuff and went over to a separate goal to practice my free throws. I suck at those. I shot free throw after free throw until Steph came over and tried to block one. 

“Come on Steph, I was on 23 in a row.” 

He poked his bottom lip out just to tease me. 

“I sowwy,” he laughed. 

I stole the ball from him and signaled for him to come guard me. He got in his defensive stance and I put some of my old school dribbling moves on him. I drove to the basket and dunked it.

“YEAH,” I screamed giving Steph a playful shove. 

Steph didn’t look at me and I know why. Klay was standing in the doorway, staring at us. Of course, he had a slight grin. 

“Uh... hey Klay..” 

Steph forced himself to say that. Klay nodded his head at him. 

“You two were always the first ones in gym... I never thought much of it till now,” Klay snickered.

Steph and I looked at each other. This was going to be a long ass practice.

 

It was 3:00 and it was time to pick Tyler up. Practice was hell. Klay made it hell. I hurried to get my things and leave. I saw Steph doing the same thing. Steph and I were both in the parking lot. We had to get out of there as quick as possible. Klay kept yelling hints to the team about me and Steph’s relationship. His words replayed in my mind.

“I know you know how to penetrate, Andre! Ain’t that right Steph?” 

Steph’s car wasn’t parked far from mine. 

“I’ll see you later, Dre,” Steph said quickly. 

I nodded my head and got in my car as well. I went to go pick Tyler up from school. I was frustrated as hell. Someone was eventually going to put two and two together. Klay’s big mouth was gonna ruin me and Steph’s life. 

My son got in the car and sighed. 

“What’s wrong champ,” I asked him.

“Nun,” he said. “School’s gettin harder and harder.” 

I rubbed his head. 

“Life is like that, son,” I told him. “It’s not gonna get any easier, but you can do it.” 

He nodded. 

“Dad, can I sleep over at Mike’s tonight?” I looked at him. 

“We'll see, Tyler. You know how I feel about school nights.” 

He crossed his arms. He knew that when I said “we'll see”, 90% of the time that meant no. 

We arrived home and Tyler went outside to jump on his trampoline. I sat on the couch. Once again, my mind was all over the place. 

 

A few hours passed. While I was fixing my son dinner my phone vibrated. It was Stephen. When I read his message, my heart dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else knows about Steph and Andre’s relationship...

-Stephen’s POV-

 

Game 2 against the Rockets was a success. Yeah, I totally fucked up my finger, but that was the least of my concerns. Shaun Livingston found out about me and Andre. I knew Klay was gonna tell someone at some point. But Shaun was different. Instead of blackmailing us, he treated us just like before. It’s like he didn’t even know the secret.

I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling. Coach Kerr gave us a day off. We had to head to Texas on Friday morning. All day, I didn’t accomplish anything. Up until 8:00 at night, I slept. It’s like I was depressed. My mind was completely focused on the fact that Klay intended on telling everyone the secret. I didn’t feel like doing anything at all. I was going to go back to sleep until my phone vibrated.

Andre-8:13: hey you alright?

Steph-8:14: not really...

Andre-8:14: i know😞 hey I got something that can make you feel better

Steph-8:15: what?

Andre-8:16: popcorn.. your favorite 🍿

Steph-8:17: aw thanks dre  
Steph-8:17: i wish i was in the mood for it tho

Andre-8:18: hey.. i kinda wanna drop this whole deal thing

Steph-8:19: i would love to do that dre but we can’t

Andre-8:20: your right... damn it

Steph-8:21: yeah..

Andre-8:22: i wanna see u 😞

My heart fluttered. I wanted to see him as well.

Steph-8:23: get your ass over here then 😉

Andre-8:24:🚗💨

I smiled. I did my usual routine for whenever Andre came over. I showered, put on my Old Spice deodorant, and waited for him.

About 30 minutes later, Andre showed up in his muscle shirt. Of course he was wearing his muscle shirt. He knew I liked it.

“What’s up?” Andre asked. He gave me a seductive smile and licked his lip. I couldn’t help but smile at him. But I quickly looked at the floor.

“Hey,” Andre said. “Shaun’s not gonna tell anyone... I’ve known him for years.”

I looked up at Andre with a confused look.

“That’s what you said about Klay, Dre,” I said.

Once again, he looked at the floor and bit his bottom lip. He knew I was right. I sighed. I led him into the living room and we sat down and watched ESPN. We talked and laughed about random things. We started joking about Kevin’s airball at practice yesterday when all of a sudden I started rubbing his biceps. Andre had a confused look on his face, but he didn’t stop me.

“Oh shit,” I said out loud. I didn’t even know I was rubbing on him. I was horny as hell, but I tried my best to hide it.

“You good?” Andre asked with a grin.

I nodded. I felt my face turn bright red. Andre kept licking his lips and rubbing his thighs. I knew it. He was horny too. I wanted him. I needed him. I couldn’t give in though. I knew if we had sex tonight then we would literally be inseparable. Our secret would be out. Andre looked at the ground. It’s like he knew what I was thinking. I tried to think of something to say but Andre broke the silence.

“St— Steph,” he stuttered. He was breathing hard and kept biting his bottom lip.

“I can’t take it no more... I want you.”

I froze and looked at him. I didn’t know what to say other than I wanted him to. He put his hand on my shoulder and massaged it.

“H—hey...” I said.

I started stuttering as well. I gently took his hand off my shoulder and placed it on the sofa. I took everything in me to deny him. Everything.

“You’re horny, Andre,” I forced myself to say. He looked at me. His light brown eyes were filled with love and lust at the same time.

“When you kissed me in the locker room that day I was the happiest dude in the world. I’ve liked you ever since I joined the team,” he said. “I know I’m the one that said we needed to stop our relationship, but I can’t.” He looked at the ground again. “Steph, I know I might seem horny, and to tell you the truth, I kinda am.” He smiled. “But I smile at you for a reason. My heart beats a thousand times per minute when I’m around you. I think about you nonstop. I almost called my son Steph the other day.”

I laughed. My eyes were almost filled with tears.

“I know if the world finds out about us then we’re screwed,” he said.

 

“But that doesn’t stop me from loving you.”

I looked at him. Tears began to roll down my cheek. Andre grabbed my chin and faced me towards him.

“Please, Stephen,” he whispered. “I love you.”

 

That did it for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... sorry😬😬 I’ll make it up to you guys

-Stephen’s POV-

 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off on my phone. It was time to get ready to go to Houston. I reached to grab my phone and turned my alarm off, but I was wrapped in Andre’s arms. I looked over to find him sound asleep. I gazed at his tattooed torso and biceps. Then, I remembered last night. Words can’t describe how good I felt. It’s the best I’d felt in a long ass time. All the stress went away. I grabbed my phone and turned the alarm off. I turned over towards Andre. He was still sound asleep. I gazed at him. He was so sexy when he slept. I rubbed his hair and squeezed his strong arm.

“Mmm,” Andre moaned.

He began to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and put me on top of him. We were still naked from last night and his dick against mine felt amazing.

“We... gotta go...” I said in between kisses.

Andre held me even tighter and kissed my neck. His ripped body against mine almost made me hard again.

“Last night was amazing,” Andre whispered in my ear.

I had a flashback. I remember every second of it. It started on the couch, and ended on the bed. I could still hear Andre’s moaning as I sucked his hard dick. It was so sexy how he talked dirty to me. He jacked off my dick as I rode on top of him. My throat was sore from all the moaning and cursing I did. I came so hard. It was the best feeling I’ve ever felt. The feeling of making Andre cum felt even better.

 “It sure was,” I said back to Andre.

Andre groaned. He didn’t want to move, and neither did I. I rolled back over to my side of the bed and checked the time. We really had to get going. Andre got up and put his clothes back on.

“I gotta go get my stuff from the house,” Andre said. I smiled and nodded.

“I’ll see you later,” I said.

Andre gave me quick kiss on the lips and winked at me. I walked him to the door and he left. I walked back to my room and packed my things to get ready for Houston.


	8. Chapter 8

-Stephen’s POV-

I threw my phone back on he couch. I had just talked to Kevin. His injury may have put the series in jeopardy, but I couldn’t think like that. I had to focus on what I needed to do for my team. It was a quiet night. I could hear the light breeze outside. We had to leave for Texas tomorrow. I just slumped in my sofa. Ayesha’s comments about how “she didn’t get enough attention from other men” didn’t really bother me. I knew I had to defend her because she was still my wife. My family was still in Texas. We saw each other at the two games we lost in Houston. I was tired. Tired of hiding secrets. Tired of the stress. Tired of the media. Tired of Klay. Tired of everything. I just wanted everything to stop. I wanted everything to disappear. I thought about Andre. I missed him. We hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to each other since the last game we lost. I wish I didn’t ignore his texts. He was trying to check on me, but my dumb ass was caught up in my own feelings. He was the only one that made everything else fade away. If I even got to look into his eyes, I’d feel like the best man in the world. I stood up and stretched. It was late and we had a flight in the morning. I went to turn all my lights off and went to open my bedroom door. All of a sudden I heard a car horn outside my house. I peeked outside the front door window. It was the one guy I wanted to see. 

“You forgot something in your locker,” Andre said with a huge grin on his face. 

I rushed over and hugged him. 

“I was just thinking about you,” I said. Of course, my heart was racing. 

“I was too,” Andre said back. He had the bag of popcorn I was eating before the game. He gave it to me and I smiled. 

“Thank you,” I said softly. He nodded and leaned on his car. I did the same. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I ignored you the other day,” I said apologetically. Andre nodded at me and gave me a playful pat on the back. 

“It’s all good,” he said. 

I sighed and looked at Andre.

“Dre... you think we can still win this series, right?” I reluctantly asked.

Andre looked at me with his eyebrow cocked and a slight smile. 

“I KNOW we can win the series!” he said enthusiastically. “Kevin is hurt, but we still have talented guys on this team.” 

I rubbed the back of my head and slumped. I knew we still had talent on the team, including that Thompson motherfucker. 

“I’m... I’m struggling Dre... I want to do the best I can for us to win,” I stuttered. 

“I know you do,” Andre said. “And I know you’re going to do what you can for the team, whether you’re struggling or not.”

I looked down at the pavement. The cool breeze hit my ears. I felt Andre put his arm around me. I laid my head down on on his shoulder. I wanted to cry and let everything out. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Stephen,” he said rubbing my shoulder.  
“You always bounce back from slumps like this. That’s what I like about you.”

I smiled. He always knew the right thing to say. 

“Thank you,” I said looking up at him. He looked at me and smiled. He looked at his phone and sighed. 

“I gotta go,” he said. I took my head off of him and nodded. He rubbed my hair. 

“I still want my 30 points,” Andre said with a serious look. I knew he was kidding. 

“I’m trying, I swear,” I laughed. 

Andre opened his car door and froze. 

“What can I do to motivate you,” Andre said with a seductive grin on his face. 

“Hmmmm,” I hummed. “I do like popcorn.”

Andre rolled his eyes. I laughed at him. 

“Come here, baby,” I whispered. 

I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him towards me. I kissed him deep and slow. He grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer. He knew I loved it when he did that. I felt so warm and protected. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and sucked my neck. 

“...damn Dre...” I said, playfully pushing him back. He smiled. 

“You know you can’t resist me, Steph,” he seductively bit his bottom lip and pinched my chin. 

Damn. Andre knew how to turn me on to the max. 

“We can’t let this go too far,” I laughed.

Andre smiled and nodded. 

“I’d do anything to ride you again, though,” I said, winking my eye at him.

Andre got excited. I could see his hard dick through his joggers. He looked down frowned. 

“You gotta finish what you started,” he joked. 

He softly and playfully grabbed my neck and teased me. I was just about to take him to bed when he got a text. 

“Dammit, Tyler,” Andre scolded.

I sighed, but then smiled at him. 

“Awww,” I teased him. 

Andre rolled his eyes. 

“I promised him I would watch a movie with him tonight,” he said.

I had a huge grin on my face. He was such a good father to Tyler. 

“Well you better get to it then daddy,” I said seductively. I bit my lip and winked at him. 

“Steph, I’m about to go home to my son,” he whined.  
“Don’t make me harder than I already am.” 

I laughed. Andre always had the ability to make me laugh. I opened the car door for him and smiled. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” I whispered. I kissed him on his cheek and he smiled at me.

“You better,” he said back with a grin. 

He closed his car door and backed out of the driveway. I waved at him and he honked his horn just like he always did. I walked back to my house and locked the door. I picked my phone up off of my couch as I was on the way to my bedroom. I got a couple of text messages. They were from Thompson. 

Klay-11:34: we need to talk after the game tomorrow  
Klay-11:37: meet me in the parking lot after the game or you’ll regret it 

It felt like my heart stopped. What did he want? I threw my phone on the bed and laid there. 

“Fuck.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter😚

-Stephen’s POV-

-Final Score-

118-113: Warriors win.

 

After the game I sat in the locker room for a few minutes. I was estatic about our win. However, I kept thinking about what Klay told me last night. I looked at my phone and got a message.

Klay-11:34: change of plans.. meet me in the hall.. now

My hands started shaking. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bags . I couldn’t find Klay. All of a sudden, I felt someone yank me into a storage closet. It was pitch black. I dropped my things and yelled.

“WHAT THE F—.”

Someone’s hands covered my mouth. The lights finally turned on. It was Klay.

“What the fuck do you want?” I scolded.

I pushed him away. He dropped his things.

“You.”

My heart stopped.

“What.. the fuck do you mean,” I stuttered.

“You know what,” he said raising his eyebrows.  
“We don’t board the plane for another hour, so you give me what I want.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I fucking hated Klay.

“Fuck outta here,” I scolded.

I turned towards the door, but Klay guarded it. My heart pounded. I knew that Klay was almost 100 more pounds than me and he could pretty much do what he wanted to me. Should I scream? Should I try to knock him out? I tried to shove him out of the way and unlock the door, but he pushed me to the ground and I hit my head on the floor. I grabbed my head in pain.

“You listen to me “golden boy”,” Klay whispered. “It’s time for you to give me some of that ass you’ve been giving Andre.”

“You’re jealous of us, bitch,” I yelled.

Then, Klay grabbed my neck and straddled me on the floor. I tried to get him off of me, but he was too strong. He pinned my arms on the floor and got closer to my face.

“Say one word,” he said in the most serious tone I’ve ever heard. “And the world knows your little secret.”

“And I can tell the world that you tried to fucking rape me,” I retaliated.

He looked down at the floor and laughed.

“I have nothing to lose,” Klay whispered. “But you have everything to lose.”

I wanted to cry. I knew he was right.

“You’ll lose your wife and your kids, your brother and your parents won’t support you, nobody in the NBA would want you OR Dre on their team, you’ll be a laughing stock. You’ll even lose Andre.”

He went on and on. I squeezed my eyes and panicked. I couldn’t bear it. But I couldn’t let him win.

“You’re life would be over too, Klay!” I scolded with my teeth grinding together. “You can go to prison for this.” He laughed again.

“It’s your choice, Steph. I can fuck you right now and nobody ruins their life, or you can walk out of that door and face the consequences.”

I shivered. I couldn’t breath. I wanted to cry. Klay had me wrapped around his finger. He was going to ruin my life. I couldn’t risk it. I could lose everything, and I mean everything. I took a deep breath. I hate Klay, but I had to do it. This was a one time thing. He stood me up and pinned me against the wall. He was waiting on an answer.

“...I...” I stuttered.

“Kiss me like you kiss Andre,” he demanded.

I almost gagged. I looked at him. I saw his dick growing through his pants. I knew Klay was serious about telling everything, so I had to. I grabbed his chin like I did Andre, and made out with him. It wasn’t meaningful, but he did know how to kiss. He grabbed my waist grinded on my crotch. I pushed him away. Nobody could do that but Andre. He pinned me back on the wall.

“Don’t push me again, you know you like this,” he scolded.

I shook my head. I didn’t like it. He grinded on me again and I felt his hard dick on my thigh. He sucked on my neck as hard as he could and his beard tickled me. I moved my neck so he couldn’t do it anymore. I wanted him to stop. He kissed me again and stuck his hand under my shirt. I cringed at him. He kissed me deeper and deeper. I could hear him moaning under his breath. I did everything to let him know I wasn’t enjoying it.

“Wrap your arms around my neck and kiss me like you fucking mean it,” he demanded.

“Fuck no,” I whispered. He then grabbed my neck pushed me against the wall. He whispered to me.

“Fucking do it.” I hesitated.

I forced myself to wrap my arms around his neck and he kissed me again. He kept grinding against me. His dick was rubbing against mine. That was the number one thing that got me hard. He wrapped his arms around my waist and treated me as if we were a married couple. All of a sudden, I heard the door creak behind Klay. Out of all the people, it was Andre. Klay still had his arms wrapped around me and I’m my hands were around his neck. My neck had fresh bruises from Klay sucking on me. And of course, my dick was rock hard. Andre didn’t say a word. I would never forget the look in his eyes. His lively, light brown eyes turned to a cold, dark stare. His lips began to quiver, but he bit his bottom lip to stop them. He looked at the ground and back up to me. Quickly, his sadness turned to anger. He squeezed his fists together and stormed towards me. I stumbled back.

“You say you hate this fucker but you all over him?”

I heard the pain in his voice. I knew my face was dark red. His face was almost two inches away from mine. I tried to talk, but nothing was coming out.

“What’s this shit, Stephen?” He scolded, pointing at the hickeys on my neck.

“...Dre—,” I tried to calm him down. He was furious.

“Oh, so he gets you hard too, huh?” He asked in a sarcastic tone.

I looked down at my crotch. I didn’t know why I was rock hard. I wasn’t enjoying anything Klay was doing to me.

“Andre, please—,” he cut me off. His eyes began to water, but he squeezed them shut.

“No,” he said.

He shook his head.

“You fucking lied to me, Steph. You told me you loved me. I turn down my own SON to be with you! I would put my life on the line for you! And here you are. Getting ready to fuck the shit outta Klay Thompson.”

His voice began to crack. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He clenched his jaws. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards me, but he shoved it off of him.

“Andre, STOP,” I yelled. “It’s not what it seems like I SWEAR!”

Andre sarcastically laughed.

“Yeah, it’s exactly what it seems like,” he said, pointing at my crotch.

My lips began to quiver.

“...baby..” I whispered.

“Don’t call me that, Steph,” Andre scolded. “You told me you loved me.”

A tear fell from his eye. He was broken. He turned towards Klay, who was standing there the whole time. Andre got in his face and squeezed his fists. The veins in Andre’s forehead became visible. For the first time in my life, I sensed that Klay was intimidated. Andre smirked and shook his head. He looked back at me.

“We’re done.”

Those words broke me. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I tried to grab Andre, but he was already gone. Then, I felt Klay grab me by the shirt.

“If you say anything about this, you know what happens.”

I shoved him against the wall. He gathered himself and punched me right in the gut. He grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the wall. 

“You better not fucking tell Andre,” he whispered. “You’re mine now... I fucking mean it.” 

Klay picked up his bag and left for the plane. I stood there, unable to process what just happened. Then I understood what just happened. Klay tried to force me to have sex with him and Andre and I aren’t together anymore. I dropped to my knees and broke down. At the moment I felt like I lost a part of me. The guy who loved me and cared for me was now gone. He wasn’t mine anymore. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Draymond-12:03: come on Steph the planes about to leave ✈️

I gathered myself. I snatched my bag off of the ground and jogged towards the plane. I got on and saw all of my teammates celebrating the win. They all stopped and stared at me for a moment. Everyone except Andre.

“Damn, Steph you look sick as fuck,” Andrew Bogut said in his British accent.

“Uh.. yeah I’ll be fine, just got a little sick” I stuttered.

I kept glancing at Andre. He didn’t look at me once. I sat by Quinn Cook like I always did.

“You good?” He asked.

I nodded and looked at Andre, who was sitting in the seat in diagonal from me. I took out my phone and immediately texted him.

Steph-12:08: andre talk to me!

Steph-12:08: it’s klays fault

Steph-12:08: baby...

Andre didn’t even pick up his phone. He just stared blankly out of the airplane window, biting his bottom lip. I sighed. I felt like sobbing again, but I didn’t. 

The plane ride back home was quiet for the most part. Everyone was sleeping, except for me. I couldn’t stop thinking about Andre. I occasionally glanced over at him. He was sound asleep. I had to talk to him. I had to before he went home tonight. We may have won the game, but I was devastated. 

 

It was about five in the morning when we finally arrived home where our cars were parked. Everyone high fived each other and went their separate ways. I needed to find Andre. I looked everywhere, but he was no where to be found. I roamed around the parking lot, and finally I saw Andre loading his stuff in his trunk. I knew he didn’t want to talk to me, but he didn’t know the truth. I literally sprinted towards his car. He heard me running from behind him.

”What the hell do you want?” Andre yelled. 

“I need... to talk to you,” I panted.

Andre rolled his eyes and shook his head. A sarcastic smile formed across his face.  

“About what?” he asked. “About how hard Klay was about to fuck you and I interrupted?”

I sucked my teeth and got closer to him. 

“I apologize,” he sarcastically said. “I heard banging against the wall in the closet and thought someone was getting hurt. It was nothing, though. Just my ex-lover fucking around with another dude.”

He slammed his trunk and unlocked his car door.

“Andre... it’s... Klay’s fault!” I screamed. He looked at me and frowned. 

“What the hell do you mean, Steph?” Andre yelled back.“How do I know y’all ain’t been fucking behind my back this whole damn time?” 

I couldn’t take it anymore. But then I thought about what Klay said. My heart was pounding harder than ever. I couldn’t tell him what really happened. I remained silent, but that was a huge mistake.  

“Oh, so y’all DO fuck behind my back?” He screamed. He was screaming at the top of his lungs at this point.

My lips quivered, but I bit them. I punched the palm my hand continuously and looked at Andre. His cold glare disturbed me. He kept cringing at me and he clenched his jaws. How he looked at me made me sick. My heart literally bursted. I couldn’t take it. Andre opened his car door. I wouldn’t let him leave. 

“Dre... NO!” I yelled.

I tried to grab his arm, but he shoved me. I almost fell on the wet cement, but Andre pulled on my arm preventing me from falling. A part of him still cared about me, but he still tried to leave. 

“Steph, stop,” he demanded. “I want to go home and see my son.”

I kept shaking my head. A tear fell from my eye. I heard Andre open his car door. I accepted the fact that we were done. It was over. He looked back at me. 

“Why?” he asked. 

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but once again, nothing came out. His eyes began to water again and he bit his bottom lip. He shook his head at me, and finally got in his car and slammed his door. He quickly put his car in gear and sped off, leaving me behind him. I stared until his car disappeared in the distance. I was numb. I felt so much pain that I couldn’t feel a thing. I was being controlled by my own teammate, and I couldn’t do anything but let him. I slowly walked towards my car and got in the drivers seat. My hands were shaking. I started my car and sat there. I felt sick in my stomach. I had to do something to ease the pain. I turned on my radio. Nipsey Hussle was playing. My heart sank. I was already devastated by me and Andre’s breakup. But now Nipsey was on my mind. He and I were good friends. I did everything I could to just forget everything. I turned the radio all the way up and backed out of the parking lot. I didn’t even put my seatbelt on. I sped through the city. I didn’t even go home.

 

I just drove.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️ Dirty Sex Scene Ahead⚠️⚠️

 

-Andre’s POV-

 

I woke up and washed my face. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were swollen and red. I bawled my eyes out the night before. Everything that happened hit me again. I kept thinking about how Klay had Steph in his arms in that closet. I couldn’t believe it. I felt like Steph was trying to tell me something, but I was to angry to even talk to him last night. I heard my phone vibrate in on my bed. I checked to see who it was. It was Kevin.

Kevin-9:32: yo have u seen steph?

Part of me got worried, but the other part of me got angry all over again. 

Andre-9:33: nah I don’t know where he could be... is he at his house?

Kevin-9:34: ion know man.. he ain’t answerin his phone, check on him for me I’m in rehab 

I sighed. Steph and I weren’t on the best terms right now. I didn’t want to talk to him, but part of me did. 

All of a sudden something clicked in my head. I replayed what Steph said last night.

“Andre... it’s Klay’s fault!”  

Klay’s fault. Wait... fuck. How could I be so stupid? Klay fucking blackmailed him. My anger got the best of me last night. I couldn’t stand to see Steph with Klay like that. I just lashed out. Steph WAS telling me the truth. But he couldn’t. 

I texted Kevin back.

Andre-9:37: alright 

As fast as I could, I threw my clothes on and left to go to Steph’s house. 

 

 

About 30 minutes later, I arrived at his house. His car wasn’t there, but another car was parked there. I heard someone open the door. It was Steph’s wife. It was kind of awkward seeing her, knowing that me and Steph had something going on. 

“Andre!” she yelled.

She had the most worried look on her face.

“Hey, is Steph here?” I asked. 

She shook her head. 

“No, he never came home last night!” she said. 

My heart began to pound. Something must have happened. 

“I’ll see if I can find someone who knows where he’s at,” I said trying to comfort her. She nodded.

”Please.”

I hopped back in my car and backed out of his driveway. I called Stephen several times and he didn’t answer once. I texted him multiple times. 

Andre-10:03: steph answer me...

Andre-10:03: I know u were telling me the truth last night!

Andre-10:03: Steph please answer. 

I got frustrated. Then, I thought for a second. It had to be Klay. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and called him while I was driving.  

“What?” Klay groggily said. 

“Where is Steph?” I yelled.

”I don’t fuckin know,” he scolded.

“I know what you did to him yesterday,” I whispered.

“Oh so he told you?” Klay asked.

“No I figured it out dumbass,” I yelled. “Now where the fuck is he?” 

“How many times I gotta tell you? I don’t fucking know!” Klay yelled.

I tried to say something back, but he hung up. I threw my phone back in my pocket. I thought of all the places he could be. The practice facility. 

 

I arrived at the practice facility and got and got out of my car. I looked around. Steph’s car was nowhere to be found. I saw Shaun’s car, as well as Draymond’s. 

I ran inside the facility to find both of them shooting around. 

“Yo Dre,” Draymond called to me. 

“What’s up,” I said out of breath. 

“Do you know where Steph’s at?” Shaun asked. “He was supposed to come shoot around with us today.”

I paused. They didn’t know where he was either. I shook my head.

”That’s why I’m here,” I said. “I was looking for him.”

Shaun and Draymond looked at each other.

“Damn man, did you see him when he got off the plane?” Shaun asked.

I shivered. I did see Steph after we got off the plane. And I pushed him away. What if he disappeared because of me? A sense of guilt filled my body.

“Yeah, I saw him... I don’t know where he went after that,” I said. 

I felt sick. Steph was somewhere and no one knew where. Draymond and Shaun agreed to call him several times. Hours passed and all I could think about was Steph. I called him again, but of course no answer. I texted him again and again. 

Andre-2:36: Steph answer your phone... people are looking for you!!

Andre-2:37: STEPHEN! 

Andre-2:39: I know you were blackmailed!!

Andre-2:40: where the hell are you?? tell me!!

I almost cried. I called everyone, including Seth, his brother. No one could find him. I sat in my car and laid my head on the steering wheel.

Hours later I checked in with the rest of my teammates. No one could find him. Not even his wife or family. I sat on my couch. Where could he be? It was 8:00 at night and he was still missing. Something was wrong. All the worst case scenarios went though my head.

Car wreck.

Abduction.

 _Murder._  

I blinked several times. I couldn’t think that way. He had to be okay.

All of a sudden my phone vibrated on the couch. It was Steph!

Steph-8:20: hey

I hopped out of my seat. I couldn’t contain my smile. He was okay.

Andre-8:20: where tf are you??? Where have u been?? 

Steph-8:21: i went for a ride

Steph-8:22: im on the Golden Gate Bridge

Andre-8:22: why the hell are you on a bridge?

Andre-8:23: stephen?

Shit. I had to go get him. Why the hell was he on a bridge?

 

-Steph’s POV-

It was a quiet night. I had just accidentally dropped my phone off the edge of the bridge right after Andre texted me. Before that my phone was off all day. I drove all the way to Sacramento and back. I had to be alone. Too much was going on. I went  I sat on the bridge listening to the cars go by. I looked down at the water below me. It was peaceful. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze hit against my face. I quickly opened my eyes again, realizing that one wrong move would send me off the edge of the bridge.

“Stephen!”

A familiar voice called my name in the distance. I looked back. It was Andre. He was walking as fast as he could on the sidewalk.

“STEPH!”

His voice got even louder. I could hear the worry in in his voice. I smiled. He still cared about me? Did he still... love me?  

He finally got close enough to me. He just stared at me. The look in his eyes. They were full of happiness and guilt all at the same time. 

“St... Steph, what the hell...” he stuttered. He was breathing hard.

I got off the edge of the bridge and stood in front of him.   

“Dre...” I said softly. “I’m sorry... I.. it wasn’t my fault... please believe—“ 

I was in the middle of my sentence when he yanked me into his arms. His arms were around my neck. He held me as tight as he could. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. Once again, everything I’d been stressing about faded away in that exact moment. 

“You... you still.. you’re not mad at me?” I was confused. 

Andre exhaled loudly. I could see that he was a bit frustrated. 

“No, Steph!” he said. “Did you not get my messages?”

“My phone was off all day until I accidentally dropped it off the bridge a couple of minutes ago, I said.

Andre sighed and shook his head. 

“Everyone was looking for you,” he frowned. “Why did you leave? Where did you go?” 

“Sacramento,” I answered.

Andre frowned even more. Before he said anything I told him everything.

”Look, I did it to clear my mind Dre!” I said. 

“I was devastated last night. With everything going on I couldn’t be around anyone! If anyone would’ve talked to me I would’ve lashed out on them! Don’t blame me Andre... I don’t think I was mentally stable...” 

I looked at Andre. I could tell he was guilty. His face ears turned bright red and of course he was biting on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but a slight whimper came out. I’d never seen him like that. 

“I.. know you were blackmailed,” he whispered. 

A feeling of relief filled my body. I sighed, and then smiled a little bit. 

“Steph, I’m so sorry,” he said in a soft voice. “I don’t know why I didn’t think  he forced you into it, I... I’m sorry.” 

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at the water below the bridge. He shook his head. 

“Please don’t do that again,” he begged. 

I rubbed his arm. 

“Aww, did you miss me?” I teased. 

I laughed but Andre was serious. 

“I mean it, Steph,” he said. 

“Fine... ok,” I said. 

I extended my hand like we were making a deal. He shook it. 

“I did miss you,” he whispered. 

“What? I didn’t hear that,” I yelled, teasing him again. 

“I said I missed you, ok?” He said louder. He smirked. 

“Where’s your car?” He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. 

“It’s somewhere,” I said. 

Andre shook his head. 

“Come on,” he said, motioning me to follow him. 

 

We got to his car and he unlocked it. We were in an empty parking lot. I opened the passenger seat and sat down and he cranked his car up. He sat there for a couple of seconds and then turned to me. 

“Why were you on the bridge?” He asked. 

I know he was thinking I was suicidal. I reassured him. 

“Because,” I said. “It’s peaceful up there. I know what you’re thinking and that’s not the case.” 

He nodded his head and gave me a quick smile. I looked out the window at the bridge. 

“Damn, Dre,” I teased again. “You were that worried about me?” 

I already knew the answer. 

“Nah, I only called you 30 times today,” he said sarcastically. 

I smiled. 

“Hmm,” I hummed. 

“What?” Andre asked. 

“I told you the other night that I was gonna make it up to you...” I whispered in a seductive voice. 

Andre’s face lit up. He smiled at me. 

“Umm.. I forgot about that,” he said with a wide grin. 

“You’ve been stressing a lot today, huh?” I asked unbuttoning my collar shirt. 

He licked his bottom lip and bit it. 

“Mmm... Yeah,” he whispered. “I owe you too.” 

I nodded my head. I threw my shirt down on the car floor, exposing my white t-shirt. I leaned over to Andre’s side and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at me. He grabbed my chin and kissed me deep and slowly. I got chills from him rubbing my thigh. I grabbed his crotch. Andre moaned. He stopped kissing me and looked at the back seat. He smiled. 

“Back there?” I asked with a smile.

He slowly nodded.  I quickly climbed in the back seat. Andre turned the air on in his car jumped in the back seat as well. He pulled the lever that let the seats down so I could lay there. He took his hoodie off, exposing his extremely attractive, tattooed biceps. He wore a black t-shirt and a gold necklace. Andre climbed on top of me and kissed my chest. He lifted my t-shirt and kissed from my nipples all the way down to where the top of my pants were. I took my t-shirt off and he massaged every inch of my body. I was uncontrollably moaning.

”Damn baby,” Andre said kissing me on the lips. “You moaning already?” 

I laughed. 

“Shut up,” I said as I playfully punched his chest.

”Make me,” he said biting his bottom lip.

That turned me on to the max. I grabbed him and turned him over so he was on the bottom. I took his t-shirt off and kissed his abs. I unbuckled his jeans and  pulled them down, just enough to  expose the bulge under his boxers. I teased him by lightly kissing it. 

“Cmon, Steph,” he whispered. 

I could feel his dick jumping on my lips as I kissed his bulge. I looked up and smiled at him. 

I pulled his boxers down to expose his long, hard, eight inch dick. Pre-cum was already dripping down his shaft. I flicked my tongue back and forth on his tip.  Andre immediately threw his head back. I kissed every part of his dick, including his balls. I ran the tip of my tongue across the veins.

“...shit...” Andre cursed.

I could see his heart pounding out of his chest as he threw his head back. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Seeing Andre turned on like that made me harder than ever. I sucked the head of his dick and he moaned loudly. Then, I began to suck his whole dick. I wrapped my hand around it and jacked him off while I was sucking hard and fast.

“Mmph, fuck baby... don’t stop,” Andre whispered.

He didn’t have to tell me twice. The car was filled with sounds of Andre’s sexy groaning and the wet sounds of me swallowing his dick. His dick popped out of my mouth and rested on his stomach. I spit on his balls and took both of them in my mouth while jacking off his wet dick. Andre’s moaning turned me on even more. He jerked his hips back and forth. After I finished sucking his balls, I spit on his dick and watched it drip down to the bottom of his shaft, and deep throated it. I kept going down until his balls were touching my bottom lip. Andre jerked and took his dick out of my mouth. His dick was throbbing and it was standing straight up.

“Fuck, Steph,” he panted. “You almost made me cum.”

I smiled. I wanted to make this last as long as possible. I pulled his jeans all the way off. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled everything off. My hard dick was exposed and I straddled Andre. His wet dick was touching mine. I made sure I didn’t grind on him too hard so he wouldn’t cum. We were both fully naked and we kissed each other slowly. I started teasing Andre by rubbing the tip of his dick on my ass. Andre’s eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“I’m not gonna last long,” he warned me.

I kissed him again. 

“Fuck me then, baby,” I whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. 

Andre quickly stroked his dick a few times before slowly putting it inside me. It felt amazing. Andre grabbed my dick and started jacking it as I grinded on top of him. Both of us were moaning at this point. Andre grabbed my waist and moved me up and down on top of him. I put my hands on his shoulder and helped him. He cursed and said my name several times. 

“Yes daddy,” I whispered. 

He started thrusting harder and harder. I could hear his dick moving in and out of my tight ass. He began to moan even louder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me tight as I grinded on him faster and harder. He put his face in the space between my shoulder and my neck and tried to hide his screams. 

“Nobody’s here, baby... you can be as loud as you want,” I whispered in his ear. 

That set Andre off. He squeezed my waist as hard as he could and he began uncontrollably shaking and jerking. Seeing him like this drove me crazy. I started jacking off and it felt like I was going to bust.

”Dre... I’m gonna... fuckk,” I moaned.

I threw my head back and cursed. I felt my dick come to a climax. Andre jerked my dick several times until finally six or seven strings of cum shot out of my dick onto Andre’s stomach. 

“Damn,” I said, breathing hard. 

Andre bit his bottom lip. His thighs were shaking beneath me and he looked at me with his beautiful, light brown eyes. His chest and biceps were sweaty and he was breathing hard. He was so sexy. He kissed me and gave me a begging stare. He pulled me closer to him and I began to slowly move up and down on his dick again. He moaned louder as he kissed my chest. 

“Cum for me daddy,” I said. 

Andre kissed me and thrusted harder and harder. His moans turned to screams. I knew he was about to bust any second now. I grinded on him as fast as I could. I could feel his dick throbbing in my ass as he fucked into me. 

“Steph... I’m cumming... oh... FUCK!” Andre screamed. 

“There you go babe, cum inside me,” I whispered. 

Andre’s hips jerked and he cursed. He held me close to his body as he shot several loads of cum in my ass. He laid his head on my shoulder as he breathed heavily. He was still shaking. Andre’s dick popped out of my ass and laid limp on his thigh. Some of the cum he shot in my ass dripped on his ballsack. I looked at him and kissed him on his forehead. He smiled and pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I jerked from my dick still being a little sensitive. He grinned at me and caressed my face. I laid in his shoulder and he kissed my cheek. It was about 10:00 at night. Me and Andre just sat there in each other’s arms. We didn’t want to move. We could literally sit there forever and never get tired of each other. He kissed me again and again, and I did the same. 

 

Andre helped me find where I parked my car earlier. I got out of the car and almost fell on my face. 

“Be careful baby,” he said helping me stand up. “That dick will have you weak.” 

I laughed and playfully pushed him away. He walked me to my car. 

“You do have your keys right?” Andre asked. 

I took them out of my pocket and jingled them so he could see them. He nodded and smiled at me. 

“I’m seriously sorry about everything I said,” Andre said rubbing my shoulder. “I’m such a dumbass.” 

I laughed. 

“You’ve already been forgiven, Dre,” I said softly. 

He bit his lip and pulled me in for another hug. He kissed my forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” I said unlocking my car door.

“I better,” he said in a playful yet serious tone. 

I nodded my head. 

He left for his car and I got in mine and cranked it up. I just sat there for a couple of minutes. I smiled and put my car in gear and headed home. 

 

-Andre’s POV- 

As I drove down the road I couldn’t stop grinning. I had just texted everyone and told them that Steph was okay. I was stopped at a red light when I got a text message. Out of all people, it was Klay. 

Klay-10:46: looks like you had fun tonight😉

My heart dropped. 

Klay fucking Thompson. 

He was stalking us. 

I started thinking about what he did to Steph. He had to pay.

NOBODY messed with Steph. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

-Steph’s POV- 

It’s been a long couple of weeks. I was proud of my team. Once again, we were Western Conference champs. Everything was going smoothly. The most surprising thing is... Klay hasn’t been bothering me or Andre. He stopped all of a sudden. It was weird, but I was happy about it. I never got a chance to ask Andre about it. When I was with Andre, I didn’t think about Klay, basketball, or anything. I just thought about us. Our relationship has been better than it’s ever been. We hung out together after every game, joked with each other during practice, and literally had sex anywhere at anytime. It was amazing to have someone like that in my life.

_”He’s like a husband to me.”_

I thought to myself. Referring to Andre as my husband sent chills down my spine. It sounded so...  _right._ Everything apart of me wanted to just come out to my family and teammates. Ayesha wasn’t what I wanted. 

Again, I had to keep all of my feelings to myself. I couldn’t say a word. I remember about a month ago Andre and I tried to stay away from each other and act as friends, but it didn’t work. I knew that our secret wasn’t going to last long. Klay might have shut his mouth, but Andre and I just might accidentally expose ourselves.

 

”Wake up, sexy.” 

 

I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I blinked my eyes rapidly. I looked around and noticed I was sitting in the locker room. I looked at my watch. It was 1:00 pm. We’d got out of practice an hour ago. I must’ve dozed off. Andre was standing shirtless right beside me with a smile on his face. I noticed a bruise on the left side of his chest, but maybe it was just from a basketball game or from practice.

“Hey...” I said with a long yawn.  

“What did you dream about?” He jokingly asked picking up his bag.

”I wasn’t really asleep,” I said. “Just thinking.” 

He looked at me and grabbed a seat and sat next to me. 

“Bout what,” he said with a huge grin. 

“You baby,” I said rubbing his shoulder.

He touched his chest and playfully gasped.

“Aww,” he said.

I laughed.

“I was also thinking about how Klay stopped bothering us all of a sudden.”

His smile quickly faded and he bit his bottom lip. Something told me he had something to do with Klay. 

“Did you say something to him?” I asked.

Andre sat there silent for a few moments, then spoke. 

“He... he was there that night... when me and you had sex in my car,” he struggled to say. 

I cringed. Klay was a fucking pervert. He sat there and watched Andre and I fuck. 

“What the hell?” I said. “How do you know?” 

“He texted me after I dropped you off at your car,” he whispered. 

Andre grabbed his bag and tried to leave. I grabbed his arm. 

“Hey,” I said. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“I handled him, alright?” He said with a stern voice. “I’ll see you later.” 

He turned and started towards the door, but I blocked the exit. 

“Andre, just answer the question,” I said calmly. “Did you have something to do with it or not?” 

“Why does it matter now Steph?” He asked with a tremble in his voice. “He’s not bothering you anymore is he?” 

“No...” I said with a lower voice. 

“Alright then,” Andre said throwing his hands up. 

“But to answer your first question, it does matter,” I said raising my eyebrows. 

“Why’d you get all defensive when I asked you about it? Something happened that you’re not telling me about.”

Andre sighed. 

“It’s nothing... I—“

I interrupted him. 

“Dre.”

He looked at me and rubbed the back of his head. 

 

 

-Flashback: May 12th- 

 

-Andre’s POV-

 

Practice was finally over. Usually, Thompson would make practice miserable by mean mugging me or saying things that hinted me and Steph’s relationship. However, Klay had something coming. 

I walked Steph to his car. We talked for a while until I saw Klay walking out of the practice facility. 

“I gotta go,” I said, squinting at Klay. 

Steph looked back. I saw him clench his jaw and his face turned bright red. 

“Go home and rest,” I told him. “You don’t need to worry about him anymore.”

”How?” Steph asked. “He—“ 

“Steph,” I interrupted. 

I opened his car door and motioned for him to get in. He shook his head and sighed. 

“Bye, Dre,” Steph said, slightly aggravated. 

I anxiously waited for him to leave as he started his car. He backed his car out and finally left.

What I was about to do could end in a good way, or a horrible way. I rushed over to my car and threw my bag in the trunk. Klay was still at his car. I looked around the parking lot. Nobody was there but me and Klay. I took a deep breath, and stormed towards him with anger. 

“Thompson,” I screamed. 

Klay squinted at me and smirked. 

“Hey, buddy,” he said in a sarcastic tone. 

I reached his car and stood right in front of him with my jaws and fists clenched. My heart was racing. 

“Look man,” Klay laughed. “I’m not scared of you, so back the fuck up.” 

I shook my head. 

“You should be,” I whispered. 

Klay laughed even harder. 

“I want Steph,” Klay said with a grin. “And you’re gonna give him to me.”

I jolted. Klay was fucking insane. 

“Hell no,” I said. “You’re gonna leave him the fuck alone. He doesn’t give a fuck about you.” 

Klay shook his head. 

“I loved it when I grinded on him in the closet that night,” he whispered. “He was hard as fuck. He wanted me.”

“You forced him to do that shit Klay, don’t fucking play with me,” I said with my teeth clenched together.

“He’s a great kisser,” he said with another grin. “He’s gotta nice ass too.” 

I tried to keep my composure. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. 

“Klay, I’m warning you,” I said calmly. “Don’t ever do that to Steph again.” 

“What are you gonna do if I do, huh?” He taunted me. 

I stood silent. Klay chuckled. 

“I would’ve fucked him if you didn’t show up.” 

I couldn’t take him anymore. I shoved him against his car. He shrieked in pain as he left a huge dent in his car and cracked his window. He looked at it in pure shock and glared at me. He pounded me in the chest and I bent over, grimacing in pain. 

I saw him look back at his car and look at me again. He stormed towards me, but I did something that made him come to a complete stop. 

I snatched the glock I had out of my back pocket and pointed it at Klay. His mouth was open and his eyes were bulging out of his sockets. He put his hands in the air and began to back away. 

“Where you going, huh?” I asked. “What happened to the Klay that was big and bad?” 

Klay swallowed hard. 

Something didn’t feel right about me pointing a gun at Klay. I wasn’t the type of guy to do something like that. Even to Thompson. My hands were shaking.

“I want you to hear me loud and fucking clear,” I yelled, still pointing the gun at Klay. 

“Steph is M-I-N-E,” I spelled. 

“If you ever... EVER try to force him to do some shit with you again, you won’t be ALIVE to tell ANYBODY’S fucking secret.” 

Klay was leaning against his car. He tried to look tough, but he was scared out of his mind. 

“Questions or comments?” I asked. 

He slowly shook his head.

”Stay the hell away from him,” I whispered. “Do whatever the hell you want to me, but Steph is off limits.” 

I finally lowered the gun. Klay lowered his hands and smirked.

”You’re a fucking pussy,” he whispered. “Using a damn gun.”

I shook my head.

”You weren’t gonna do anything with it,” he smiled at me. “You’re big and muscular on the outside, but you’re soft.” 

“It’s pretty bold of you to keep talking, Klay,” I said gripping the gun. 

Klay looked down at the gun and clenched his fists. 

“Fuck you,” he said.

He grabbed his keys and unlocked his door, without taking his eyes off of me. He quickly tried to get in his car, but I yanked his shirt and whispered in his ear while tapping the gun against the car door. 

“Steph is off...limits.”

 

 

-Steph’s POV-

-Back in locker room-

 

I was in shock.

“Dre... y...you didn’t have to—“

“Yeah, I did Stephen,” Andre said interrupting me.

I could barely talk.

“T...That’s not you, Dre!” I yelled stuttering. “You’d never point a gun at someone, even if it was Klay!”

“Could you keep your voice down?” He whispered. “I did it to protect you!” 

“I.. I know, but—“ 

“Steph, he fucking tried to rape you!” Andre said raising his voice. “I had the right to confront him! He’s had it coming for a long ass time!” 

“Fuck, Dre...” I said rubbing the back of my head. 

“I wasn’t gonna... shoot him,” he said with a tremble in his voice. “Something had to be done. I couldn’t just let him keep doing shit like that to you.” 

I looked at Andre. It’s like I could always tell what he was feeling by just looking at his face. He was full of guilt. His ears were bright red, which meant he was upset. 

“What else was I supposed to do?” He asked shrugging his shoulders. “If I didn’t have the gun he wouldn’t have listened to me!”

I looked at the ground and sighed.

“Say something, Steph!“ 

I motioned for him to hug me. He quickly dropped his bag and held me as tight as he could. I could feel his heart racing.

“It’s alright, Dre,” I assured him. 

He looked at me. His face was bright red and he became frustrated. 

“I had to! I can’t let him continue to hurt you like that, baby!” 

I caressed his face. 

“Shhh...”

”Don’t talk about him,” I whispered.

Andre took a deep breath and hugged me tight once more. 

I rubbed his back as he laid his head on my shoulder. I held him there for a minute until he looked down at his bag and picked it up. 

“Walk me to my car,” I said motioning him to follow me. 

 

We got to my car and I put my stuff in the passenger seat. Andre just stood there. He bit his bottom lip. 

“You know, one day you’re gonna bite your bottom lip off,” I said jokingly. 

He smirked, but looked at the ground again. 

“I just... feel horrible about doing what I did,” he whispered. 

I rubbed his shoulder. 

“Because it’s not in your nature to do something like that,” I told him. “I’ve known you for a long time, Dre. Trust me, you’re a great guy.” 

Andre smiled and nodded.

“I’ll see you later,” I said.

He kissed me on my lips and headed for his car.

I got in my car and sat for a moment. This was the first time in a while I was actually... _relaxed._  

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

-Steph’s POV- 

The best part about our Toronto trip is Andre and I got to stay in a room together in the hotel. It was late and everyone was tired from traveling. Tomorrow was a big day for us and we settled in for the night. 

“I want 40 tomorrow,” Andre said while he stretched and hopped in the bed next to me. 

“Oh, so 30 points wasn’t enough huh?” I asked sarcastically. 

Andre chuckled. He browsed through his phone and occasionally looked at the TV. We had it on ESPN. 

“You gonna miss me when I retire?” Andre asked in a sappy voice. 

“What are you talking about,” I asked. “You could go for about another 4 years, Dre... I’m serious.” 

Andre laughed. 

“Nah man,” he said.

 

A couple of hours passed. Andre and I laughed and talked together about the most random shit. We were both getting drowsy and  the craziest thing came out of my mouth. 

“You know, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if we just came out.”

Andre sat up out of his bed. He looked at me with the most confused and puzzled face I’d ever seen. He tried to wipe the grin off of his face, but couldn’t. 

“Steph... stop it,” he said with a slight laugh.

“Shit,” I whispered. “Sorry... I’m just sleepy.”

Andre laid his head back on his pillow. 

“You sure that hasn’t been on your mind?” Andre said. 

I looked over at him. He had a slight grin on his face but he clenched his jaws to try and hide it. 

“Nah...” I said quickly tiring towards the television.

I heard a familiar sound of Andre taking off his shirt. I looked back at him. He had on a white t-shirt with the necklace that he always wore. The light above him mad his tattooed biceps glow. I felt my dick jump.

“Come on Steph,” he whispered. “Have you been thinking about us actually being together?”

I clenched my jaws. My eyes were fixated on the TV. I tried to ignore Andre’s question. 

“Stephennnn,” Andre said, purposely trying to be annoying. 

I looked back at his brown eyes. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Y...Yeah...” I stuttered. “I know it can’t happen, but I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Andre sighed. I laid there on my  stomach, acting like I was interested in what Max Kellerman had to say. All of a sudden, the TV switched off. 

“Hey,” I said.

”You ain’t interested in what they’re saying, I know you,” Andre said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and acted like I was browsing on my new phone. I heard Andre get out of the bed. He took my phone and motioned for me to get it back. I tackled him on the bed and grabbed his arm. 

“Give me my phone,” I said laughing. “We look like kids.”

He pinned me down on my back and shoved my phone in his pocket. He straddled me and smiled.

”That’s how I feel when I’m with you,” Andre whispered. 

“Like a kid. No worries. No pain. Just pure happiness.” 

My heart fluttered. 

“You’re so damn fine...” 

“I know,” he joked. 

He rolled over beside me and laid on his stomach. I laid on my back and scooted closet to him.  

“I’ve been thinking about it too,” he said laying my phone on my stomach. 

I looked at him and smiled.

”Oh really?” I asked. 

He nodded his head. 

“If we knew for a fact that everyone would accept us being together, then we’d be married right now,” I whispered. 

Andre looked at me. He smiled, but it faded. 

“What’s wrong,” I asked. 

“I’d travel across the world if it meant I could be with you,” he said. “That’s the kind of feelings someone has towards someone they truly love _.”_

I couldn’t stop grinning.

“Stoppp...” I said jokingly. 

“I’m serious,” he said grabbing my chin.

He looked into my eyes. I could see and feel his love. 

“Come here,” he whispered. 

Andre laid on his back as I climbed on top of him. I straddled him and kissed him, slow and hard. I rubbed his biceps and chest. We kissed until we were out of breath. I laid my head on Andre’s chest and he played in my hair. He sighed. 

“I love you so damn much,” he whispered. 

“I love you more, Dre,” I said kissing his cheek. 

I laid there for a few moments until I broke the silence again. 

“I don’t think I can hide this anymore, Dre,” I said. “I really do love you, like... like...—“ 

“A husband?” He finished my sentence. 

I smiled. 

“Exactly.”

Andre smiled and nodded.

“I don’t wanna hide it anymore either, Steph,” he whispered. “But...”

”I know, I know,” I said.

“Let’s just get some rest, alright?” Andre said. 

I nodded my head. He kissed me on my forehead. He started to move to the bed beside me until I stopped him. 

“Sleep with me,” I said tugging his arm. 

Andre smiled. I took my shirt off and climbed under the covers with him. I laid in his arms once again. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

-Steph’s POV- 

I wasn’t really too upset over the loss. I mean I was upset, but I know we'll comeback on Sunday. We were back at the hotel after eating. Andre was in the shower and I was laying in the bed looking on my phone. Of course I was looking back at our game to see what I could do better. 

A few minutes passed and Andre came out of the shower. He had his joggers on and his black t-shirt. He smelled like Old Spice and he wore that gold necklace. He laid next to me and rested his head on the bed.

“How’s your leg,” I asked.

“Feels sore,” he said groggily.

I nodded and rubbed his back. He looked at me and smiled. 

“I thought I said 40 points,” he joked.

”I did the best I could,” I whined.

“I know, I know,” he said.

He looked at the TV then turned it off.

”Is there something special about that necklace?” I asked out of curiosity. 

Andre paused for a moment, then smiled. 

“My grandma gave it to me when I was in high school,” he said. 

I nodded and smiled. 

“I wear it every single day. When I’m not feeling the best, I just touch it.”

He fiddled with the necklace and smiled. 

I admired his smile. It literally made my heart beat a thousand times a minute. His dimples were so sexy to me. 

He took the necklace off and placed it on the bedside table. He laid down on the pillow and sighed. 

“You okay,” I asked. 

“Yeah, just tired,” he said in a low voice. 

I climbed beside him and rubbed his arm. 

“Go to sleep, baby,” I whispered. 

I kissed his soft lips. He got under the covers and turned over on his stomach. I rubbed his back, and in only a few minutes, he was sound asleep. I dozed off right with him. 

 

It was 2:00 in the morning when I got a text from Jordan Bell. 

Jordan-2:01: yo meet me by the elevators 

Steph-2:03: wtf man it’s 2 in the morning! 

Jordan-2:03: come on man! 

I exhaled loudly and yanked the sheets off of me. I made sure I didn’t yank them off of Andre. He was knocked out. I put on my slides and quietly snuck out the door. 

I walked until I found Jordan leaning on the wall waiting for me. He had a shocked expression on his face. 

“What man?” I asked, slightly aggravated. 

“Bro...” he said putting both his hands on his head. “You... yo... bro...” 

He kept stuttering. 

“What?!” I said, this time extremely pissed off. 

“You and Andre fuck each other?” 

My heart dropped to my feet. I could feel my face burning and I was breathing rapidly. I tried to calm myself down.

”What the fuck, Jordan?” I asked. I tried to sound calm. “I have a wife!” 

“What the hell bro,” he said throwing his hands in the air. “Klay wouldn't just make that shit up!” 

Klay. He did it again. He told someone else. Not only did Shaun know, but Jordan knew too. My head began to spin. Beads of sweat formed around my forehead and upper lip. I tried to convince Jordan that Klay was just jealous of me. 

“Jordan, look,” I said with a quiver in my voice. “Klay’s been jealous of me since he ever got drafted! He’ll do anything to try and ruin my career!” 

Jordan shook his head. 

“Your shit ain’t adding up, Steph,” he whispered. “You and Dre are together a LOT!” 

“Jordan, K...Klay is lying!” I said with my teeth clenched together.

I did my best to convince Jordan, but my body language was out of control. I could tell my face was red, I was sweating and shaking, and I kept stuttering.

“Why are you acting like that if you know Klay is lying then? He asked and folded his arms.

”I... uhh...” 

I shook my head and rubbed my temples. I looked back up at Jordan. His eyes were bulging. 

“Steph... what the f—,” 

I stood closer to Jordan and motioned for him to shut up.

”Close your mouth, Jordan,” I whispered.

Jordan cursed under his breath several times.

“Y’all have wives and kids... what the—“

I interrupted him again.

“Do not... DO NOT speak on this. Keep it to yourself. Just pretend Klay didn’t tell you shit!” 

“St—“ he tried to speak.

”Please, for me and Dre’s sake, Jordan!” I pleaded. 

Jordan looked around and sighed. He clenched his jaws and looked at me.

”F...fine,” he stuttered. 

“Promise me,” I whispered. “What Klay told you, stays with you!” 

Jordan slowly nodded his head. 

He slowly walked off to his room and I did the same. I looked back at him and shook my head. I sighed and opened the door to my hotel room. I found Andre still asleep. I felt sick in my stomach, but I felt anger take over my body. I flipped the light on and I violently shook Andre and woke him up. He jumped out of the bed with a confused, yet shocked look on his face. 

“Oh... so you took care of Klay, HUH?”I said with my teeth clenched.

I couldn’t make a lot of noise or I would wake up the rest of the team. 

“What the fuck is your problem, Steph?” He scolded me in a low voice. 

I knew how much he hated being disturbed during his sleep. 

“You said you took care of Klay! Why does Jordan know about us?” I said clenching my fists. 

Andre got closer to me and clenched his fists as well. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” He almost yelled, but contained his whisper. 

“What the fuck did I just say?” I said in a louder tone. “Shaun AND Jordan knows about us!” 

I could tell Andre was getting pissed with me. 

“Why the fuck are you so mad with me, Stephen?” He asked, trying to calm himself down. “I did threaten Klay! But that doesn’t mean I can control every damn thing he says or does.” 

“Whatever,” I mumbled under my breath. 

“Oh, so this is my fault?” He asked  sarcastically. 

I shook my head and ignored him. I didn’t want to take my anger out on him, but I was furious. 

“Fuck outta here, Dre,” I snapped. 

I paced around the room, punching the air. I tried to calm myself down several times, but it didn’t work. I was breathing rapidly and I squeezed my fists so hard my nail imprints were on my palm. I felt Andre pull my arm, but I yanked it away from him.

”Get the hell off of me Dre, I’m fucking warning you!” I said.

My voice was shaking. I pushed Dre and he tripped and landed on the floor. I instantly regretted doing that. Dre slowly stood up and glared at me. He clenched his jaws and he stormed towards me. He grabbed my arms and tried to hold me still, but he couldn’t. I shoved him off of me once again. 

“Steph, you better calm your ass down,” he said with anger in his voice. 

“MAKE ME,” I yelled. 

Andre’s anger got the best of him too. He grabbed my arms again, but this time he slammed me on the bed and pinned me down. I struggled to fight him off, but he was ten times stronger than me. 

“STEPH,” he grunted. 

“Get off of me,” I demanded. 

“Hell no,” Andre whispered. 

I tried to fight out of his strong grip, but I was unsuccessful. He held my wrists tighter and tighter. I finally gave up and relaxed on the bed. I was still breathing hard and I grunted from all the anger that was built up inside me. Andre still had me pinned down. I looked at his eyes. He glared at me with his cold stare. I hated that look. He was slightly out of breath. 

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I opened them back and realized what I’d just done. Andre loosened his grip on me and slowly backed away, biting his bottom lip. After I finally calmed down, I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. 

“Fuck... Dre... I... I didn’t mean—“

I couldn’t finish my sentence. I bent over and put my hands on my knees. I tried to hold back my tears. I put both my hands on my face. 

“I’m just tired of this shit, Dre!” I said, finally letting my tears go. 

“I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you... but if Klay tells one more guy about us, then we’re fucking screwed.” 

I sniffed and tried to stop crying, but I couldn’t. I cried like a baby. 

“I’m... sorry... I really am Andre! Please don’t— please don’t leave me!” I said between sniffs. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you to death when I didn’t come home that day,” I said wiping my face. “I'm sorry for treating you like this... I’m sorry for being a selfish prick and not thinking about how you feel...” 

Andre looked at me. He bit his bottom lip and began to walk towards me. 

“I’m a fucking mess right now, Dre! I didn’t mean any of it I swear! “I love you, I really do... pl—“  

Andre put his index finger over my mouth. 

“Shhh,” he whispered.

I sniffled and looked at the floor. Several more tears fell out of my eyes. 

“Say something, please...” I whispered. 

Andre came closer and rubbed my shoulder. I could tell he was still kind of mad, but he cooled off a bit. 

“You know I’ll always be here for you, Steph,” he said softly. 

I looked up and slightly grinned.

”Same here Dre... always...” I whispered. 

He gave my shoulder a tight squeeze and let go of me. 

“Just... go back to sleep,” he said, trying to comfort me. “I thought I got Klay to close his fucking mouth.” 

I shook my head. I climbed in the bed I was in. Andre looked at me and sighed. He didn’t lay beside me. He laid in the other bed. My heart sunk. 

“Dre....” I whispered. 

He’d already flipped the light switch off and turned to go back to sleep. I felt terrible. I didn’t mean anything I said to Andre. I turned over and closed my eyes. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Everything was falling apart. 

“Fuck...” 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Klay Thompson wasn’t enough, Steph faces threats from an unexpected NBA star.

-Stephen’s POV-

 

After we took showers and ate breakfast, the team headed over to the practice facility. Andre and I didn’t talk much after last night. I felt guilty about everything. Jordan Bell occasionally glanced at me. I always gave him the “You better not tell anyone” look. 

Practice was over and we were told to go to the film room. Practice was different today. Andre didn’t really talk to me. We would always joke around together, but he seemed distant. 

We were in the film room watching the game from the night before, when suddenly I got a text from an unexpected guy. 

Lebron: whats up ;)

I looked up from my phone. I had to make sure Coach Kerr didn’t catch me on it. He was getting on to Mckinnie about something. I dimmed the light on my phone and stared at it. I was confused as to why Lebron James would text me with a winking face. 

Steph: nothin much... you need something? 

I sat the phone in my lap and looked back up at the film. Coach occasionally stopped it and told us what we need to do better. 

 

Lebron: klay told me your secret 

 

I literally jumped out of my seat.

”Coach... uhhh... I gotta use the restroom,” I said stuttering. 

“Go, Steph,” Coach said motioning for me to go. 

Andre gave me a confused look, but looked back at the film. 

I rushed out and went back in the empty gym. My hands were uncontrollably shaking. I looked back through my contacts and called Lebron. He finally answered. 

“Yoooooo,” he exclaimed over the phone.

”Lebron,” I said. Once again I tried to stay calm. “What secret are you talking about?”

“You know,” he said in a cheerful voice.

“No, I don’t,” I said.

“He told me all about you and Dre,” he told me.

I couldn’t function. I held the phone away from my face. I tried to gather myself. 

“What... he’s... he’s lyin—“

“Don’t try to make up an excuse, Steph,” he interrupted me. “I know it’s the truth. You and Andre are literally side by side.”

“That’s because were best friends!” I said trying to convince him. 

He laughed. 

“That’s funny, Steph,” he said holding back his laughter. “But I know there’s something going on between you two. I’m not stupid. I saw the way you looked at him when you were playing here in Los Angeles.” 

I tried to keep myself together. This was too much for me to handle. 

“Lebron,” I said with a shaky voice.   “Keep your mou—“ 

“Who are you telling to keep their mouth shut?” He snapped. 

“I know your secret now! That means I’m the one that’s handing out demands. Now, I’ll be at your game on Sunday night. Afterwards, I need you to meet me at my car for about 30 minutes.” 

“Wh—“ I tried to speak. 

“You better be there,” he demanded. 

“Lebron! Lebron?” I yelled. 

The phone beeped. He hung up. I dropped my phone on the court. I felt dizzy. 

My life was falling apart. One of the best basketball players in the world knew the secret. I stared at the floor. My ears began to ring and I could hear my heart beat. The world was going to find out. Klay AND Lebron has me wrapped around their fingers. This all started with me kissing Andre in the locker room. Klay had literally ruined my life. Andre’s as well. 

“Steph,” I heard a familiar voice behind me. 

I knew it was Andre. 

“I’m coming,” I said. 

My voice was quivering. I heard him walk up to me. He stood in front of me. 

“What the hell,” he whispered. “What’s wrong,” he genuinely asked.

”I’m... I’m alright,” I lied. 

I turned and tried to walk back to the film room. Andre grabbed my arm. 

“Tell me what’s wrong Stephen,” he said. 

I felt angry again all of a sudden. But I wasn’t taking it out on Andre. Not again. 

“Dre... I—“ 

“You guys better hurry up,” Quinn Cook yelled. “We’re all gonna run if y’all ain’t back in 30 seconds.” 

I knew Quinn wasn’t lying. Andre looked at me with his concerned stare. 

“Come on,” I said. 

I broke out of his grip and ran back to the film room. I felt the same feeling I felt when Andre broke up with me that night. I felt the same feeling I felt when I was sitting in my car that night. I felt numb. I thought things couldn’t get any worse, but as always, they did.

This was going to be the end of my career.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

-Stephen’s POV-

 

Lebron: parking lot... now

 

My heart began to race. I already wasn’t feeling the best because of everything that was going on. All of the guys were still in the locker room talking and laughing. I quickly took my jersey off and put on my joggers and my t-shirt. I left my things in the locker room and headed towards the parking lot. Andre stopped me.

”Where you goin?” He asked, putting his hand on my chest. 

“I gotta go... see somebody,” I said. 

I hadn’t told Andre about Lebron yet. He had a suspicious look on his face, but he nodded.

”Umm... great game tonight,” I added. 

He turned and gave me a quick smile. We hadn’t been talking like we usually did. 

 

I texted Lebron to see where he was at. I found him leaning on his car, grinning at me. 

“Well hello, Mr. Iguodala,” he said. 

“What do you want Lebron?” I rolled my eyes. 

He motioned for me to come closer. I felt extremely uncomfortable. I walked a couple of steps forward. 

“Closer,” he whispered.

”What is this ab—“ 

All of a sudden, he grabbed me and shoved me in the backseat of his car. He climbed in and shut the door behind him as he pinned me down to the seat. I screamed as loud as I could, but it was useless. 

Lebron locked the doors and grabbed a t-shirt he had in the passenger seat. He tied it around my mouth. 

“Mmmphhhh.” 

“Shut up,” he whispered. 

I tried to reach for the door handle, but Lebron was too strong.

”I’ve always wanted some of this ass, now it’s my chance,” he said, grabbing my neck.

He took the t-shirt off my mouth and began kissing my lips. I gagged and pinned my lips together, but that was a huge mistake. Lebron punched me in my gut and grabbed my neck again. 

“Make love to me like you do to Andre, Steph,” he yelled.

”NO, STOP!” I screamed. 

I did everything I could to get him off of me. He slapped me once again. I felt vulnerable. I was always taken advantage of. Klay and Lebron both have tried to rape me. Lebron then pulled down his joggers just enough to expose the huge bulge under his boxers. I wanted no part of him, but there was nothing I could do. He exposed his huge, black dick and began stroking it right in front of my face. 

“Suck it,” he demanded. 

“FUCK...NO!” I cried. “I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!”

”OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!” He yelled. 

He tried his hardest to shove his dick in my mouth, but I refused, no matter how many times he hit me. 

“Fine,” he said. “I guess I’ll just have to turn you over.” 

My heart dropped. I knew what he was about to do. He grabbed me and pinned me down on my stomach. He crushed me  while he was on top of my back, grabbing and yanking my hair. I was sweating bullets in the hot car. 

I felt him pulling down my joggers as he bit my neck. I shivered. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned. 

Once again, I did everything to get him off of me. I elbowed him, swung at him, and kicked him. Lebron punched me in the head and he almost knocked me out. I was dizzy and I couldn’t focus. My ears were ringing and my vision was blurry. 

All of a sudden, the window of his car shattered. A hand reached in and unlocked the car door. The car door opened and I was yanked out of the car and thrown on the concrete. 

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

I heard a voice scream loud. I was still pretty much unconscious. I was dizzy and the world seemed like it was spinning. I closed my eyes.

I heard people fighting behind me. Someone got pushed against a car. 

“GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE I END YOUR FUCKING LIFE!” The guy said.”DON’T EVER MESS WITH HIM!”

I heard someone get in a car and speed off.  

“Stephen... baby it’s me.” 

I heard the voice right above me. The voice sounded familiar. I managed to open my eyes to find Andre kneeling beside me. He was blurry and his voice echoed. His voice was shaking and his face was dark red. 

“Talk to me,” he said. He patted my face and tried to wake me up. 

“....D...Dre...” 

“There you go,” he whispered.

I opened my eyes fully. Andre’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears. 

I was in extreme pain from all the punching Lebron did. I tried to get up. Andre helped me to my feet. I stumbled and leaned on Andre. He put his hand  around me and I put mine around his waist. He leaned me on a car and looked at me. 

“Steph... stay with me,” he said gripping my arms. 

I knew had to get myself together. I took a few deep breaths and began to walk on my own. 

 

A few hours later we got off the plane and everyone went home. Andre was right by my side. A few people questioned me about the whole situation, but I just made up an excuse.

”Let me take you home,” Andre said. 

I shook my head. 

“I’m okay Dre, thank you,” I said in a low voice. 

Andre grabbed my arm.

”No, let  me. I wanna talk to you,” he said. 

I thought for a moment. 

“I’ll let you stay at my house tonight,” he whispered. 

I sighed, but nodded my head. 

 

We arrived at his house and he helped me inside. It was dark, with only the moon lighting up the kitchen. It was quiet. 

“Steph, just sit down for a second,” he told me.

I sat my stuff down on his kitchen table and sat down in a chair. 

“Where’s Jr.” I asked. 

“He’s at his friends house and my wife is taking care of her mom,” he explained. 

He sat down beside me and looked at me for a few moments. 

“W... why didn’t you tell me about him?” He questioned me.

He was worried, but frustrated at the same time. 

I shrugged my shoulders. I rubbed my head on the spot where Lebron hit me. 

“Look at you, you’re all bruised up and shit,” he said. He got up and went to his freezer to find me an ice pack. He wrapped it up in a few paper towels and handed it to me. I accepted it.

Andre began to breath harder. 

“Steph, did he call you at practice yesterday?” He said, trying to stay calm. 

He clenched his fists and jaws.

”Yes,” I answered. “He threatened me just like Klay did.” 

He shook his head and put both hands on his face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He yelled. 

“Look, I tried... but...” I couldn’t finish my sentence. 

I scratched my head. 

“Do you need to see the trainer in the morning?” He asked.

”No, I just need rest,” I whispered.

“Was it because you thought I was pissed of with you?” He still questioned me. 

“I mean... kinda. You were and I don’t blame you.” 

Andre frowned at me and turned towards me. 

“It doesn’t matter how pissed I am at you, the first thing I told you was that I’d always be there for you!” He said. “I’ll always be here to listen to you, Steph.” 

I looked at him. He was genuinely concerned. It never mattered what the circumstances were, he still cared about me no matter what. I loved him, a whole damn lot. I placed my hand on his. I sighed. I felt my eyes getting teary, but I held them back. 

“I appreciate that, Dre. Wholeheartedly,” I told him. 

He nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been trying to handle this whole situation. It’s so... fucked up.” I said. “Jordan knows, Klay knows, Shaun knows, Lebron knows. How long is it gonna take before everyone knows?” 

Andre sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at me again. 

“I... I...” he was trying to find something to say. 

“There’s nothing else we can do, Dre. You threatened Klay with a damn gun and that still didn’t do anything,” I said in a low voice. “We just have to wait and see if this spreads to anyone else.” 

Andre bit his bottom lip. It seemed like he somewhat agreed to what I was saying.

”I guess... I guess so,” he stuttered. 

He motioned for me to come sit down in his couch. I followed him as he plopped down. I did the same. He laid on my lap and I massaged his shoulders. He turned around and faced me. He grabbed my t-shirt and kissed me softly on my lips. I smiled. His light brown eyes were mesmerizing as the moon shined on them. I began to feel dizzy again. 

“You need to lay down?” He asked. 

I nodded. 

He helped me to his bedroom. He laid me down in the bed. 

“Thank you, Dre,” I whispered. 

He nodded and climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you more,” I said back. 

 

I knew my career could possibly be over in the next few months.

But at that moment, I didn’t give a fuck. 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

-Steph’s POV-

 

“I ain’t ever been this nervous before,” I said to Andre over the phone. 

I was packing up my things to head over to Oracle. I couldn’t even think straight. Yeah, we’ve been in these situations before where we could possibly go down 3-1. Heck we’ve even been down 3-1. But that doesn’t mean I wasn’t nervous. 

“Just be you tonight, Steph. That’s what the team needs,” he said back. 

“And... I know a lot has been going on off the court, but just know I have your back.”

His words soothed me. I smiled. I also got chills from thinking about what happened the other night with Lebron. I rubbed the bruise on my forehead. 

“I appreciate that a lot. I’ll see you later okay?” 

“Alright, see ya,” he said. 

I hung up the phone and threw it in my bag. 

“So, who was that?”

My wife Ayesha was standing in the bedroom doorway. She grinned, but it wasn’t a happy grin. It was a “who the fuck were you just on the phone with grin”. 

“Oh it was Andre, baby,” I said with a calm voice. 

“Oh,” she said raising her eyebrows. 

I looked back at her. She began to hold up a familiar jacket. 

Oh shit. It was Andre’s. I must’ve accidentally put it in my bag when I was leaving his house a couple days ago. 

“I’m guessing this is Andre’s too?” she asked in a suspicious voice. 

“Oh crap,” I said trying to make up an excuse. “He’s been looking for this jacket. I must’ve accidentally picked it up in the locker room on Wednesday.” 

“Stephen, how do you “accidentally” pick up someone else’s stuff? You have lockers for a reason,” she said. 

“Look babe,” I said. “If you’ve seen our locker room, you’d understand. Trust me, it’s a hot mess.” 

I chuckled and continued to pack my socks and ankle braces. 

“So how come we haven’t been talking like we used to?” She questioned me. 

“What do you mean,” I asked. 

“You’re treating me like some side chick. It’s almost like you’re in love with someone else!,” she scolded.

Although what she said was partially correct, I had to act shocked.

I didn’t feel like I was treating her any different, but I was in love with someone else. 

“Every time we have sex, you always close your eyes! You never look at me! It’s like your imagining I’m someone else,” she yelled. 

“Come on Ayesha, calm down,” I said. 

“No, Steph!” She yelled. 

“I feel like there’s someone else you’re seeing,” she said. 

I shook my head. 

“You know that’s not true!” I yelled. 

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me there’s not another woman that has your attention,” she said walking closer to me. 

“The only woman that has my attention is you, Ayesha,” I whispered. 

She sighed and walked back in the living room. 

I shook my head and picked up my bag. 

I felt like an asshole for lying. I was seeing someone else. 

I walked in the living room and saw my kids watching TV. 

“See you at the game, daddy,” Riley said waving at me. 

I grabbed both of my daughters and kissed them on the cheek. 

Ayesha was holding Canon. 

“See ya later, lil man,” I said kissing him on the cheek as well. 

 

“I love you, Andre.” 

 

Ayesha stared at me, wide-eyed. 

 

Oh. Shit. 

 

I had just said Andre’s name instead of Ayesha’s. My heart dropped to my stomach. 

“What?” Ayesha asked. 

“Baby, I just got off the phone with Andre. It was an accident,” I tried to say calmly. 

“Hold on,” she said. She sat Canon on the sofa. 

“First, I find Andre’s jacket in your laundry. Then he says on ESPN that he plays through injuries for you. And now, you just called me Andre!” She yelled. 

“Babe, what are you saying?” I questioned her. 

She glared at me. She looked around and saw our kids staring at us. 

“I have to go, Ayesha. I love you,” I whispered. 

She turned back around and picked up Canon. She didn’t say a word to me. 

I turned towards the door and headed to my car. My heart was racing. 

“She’s starting to catch on,” I whispered to myself. 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

-Steph’s POV-

 

I walked out in the parking lot. Anger was building up slowly inside of me. I wanted to punch something. My fear came to a reality. We were down 3-1, just like in 2016. Except this time, we were exhausted. I mean dog-tired. We wanted Kevin back in this series, but it’s not happening. Everyone was discouraged. Teammates like Draymond and of course Andre tried to encourage the rest of us, but there was no use. 

Lebron: you thought andre’s weak ass could save you...

Lebron: see you in Toronto after they win the championship

My heart dropped. I really couldn’t take anymore.

I wanted everything to end.

I was stressed, tired, and scared. Lebron wasn’t phased by Andre’s threats. He was going to try and take control over me, just like Klay. 

I had a horrible feeling in my gut. The one I felt that night after Klay raped me and Andre left. I literally felt like driving off and never returning. 

I threw my bag on the ground by my car. I stood there and gazed in the night sky. 

What if I did disappear? I wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore. 

I unlocked my car and threw my stuff in the passenger seat. 

I was gonna drive off again. Once again, I felt mentally unstable. 

 

“Stephen.” 

 

I heard Andre’s voice behind me. I didn’t bother looking at him. 

“I don’t wanna talk, Dre. I’ll see you later,” I snapped. 

“Look at me for a second,” he pleaded. 

I clenched my jaws and squeezed my eyes shut. 

“Dre... just go home,” I demanded with my teeth clenched together. 

Andre sighed. 

“Steph,”  

I heard his voice break. He looked at me with his light brown eyes and gulped.

”Just look at me for a second,” he pleaded one more time. 

I exhaled loudly and looked him straight in the eyes. 

My heart broke when I saw his face. 

The look on his face was something I couldn’t explain. A look of fear, sadness, guilt, and anger spread across his face all at once. I grabbed him and leaned him against my car. It looked as if he was about to pass out. 

“Hey... talk to me...” I whispered. 

“K... Kl...,” he kept stuttering. 

I rubbed his arm to try and calm him down. 

“Spill it Dre,” I said in a calm voice. 

 

“They... they know.” 

 

I stared at Andre for a few moments. I couldn’t process what he’d just told me. 

“W... what?” I asked slowly. 

Tears began to fall out of Andre’s eyes. This is the worst I’d ever seen him. 

 

“E... Everyone knows... about us...” 

I squeezed Andre’s arm in shock. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

“How do you know?” I whispered. 

 

“Klay got pissed... and he... he finally did it. He spilled it in front of everybody after you left.” 

 

My eyes were filled to the brim with tears. My life was over.

Andre grabbed both of my arms. Tears were dripping down to his shirt and on the ground. He was sobbing at this point.  His eyes were swollen and he held me as tight as possible. I would’ve never thought that somebody like him would break down like this. 

“Steph, please... don’t leave me...” he pleaded between sniffles.

Seeing him broken made me tear up as well. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He knew that his life was over as well.

After all this time, we were both fucked. 

“Never Andre,” I whispered. “I meant it when I said I loved you.” 

He laid his head on my shoulder. I could feel his tears trickling down my neck. My began to cry as well. 

I saw some of the teammates leaving the arena. They looked straight at us. Every single one of them. 

“Get in the car,” I told Andre. 

He looked back and saw what I saw.

He quickly jumped in the car. 

I cranked the car up and sped off in the city. 

 

After about 45 minutes of driving, I stopped and parked somewhere. 

I turned the car off and sat there for a few moments. 

“What do we do?” Andre asked in a hoarse voice. 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

Raindrops began trickling down the windows. Flashes of lighting lit up the night sky. 

I sighed.

“Nothing.”

Andre looked at me.

I remembered back when this all started. Back in the locker room when I was so upset about that loss to the Clippers. I asked myself out loud what I could’ve did more. That’s the first thing Andre said to me. “Nothing.” 

“There’s literally nothing we can do, Dre,” I whispered.

I smiled at him.

“It’s us against the world now,” I said. 

Andre gave a weak grin. I could tell he was devastated. He grabbed my hand and held it. 

“No matter what happens,—“ he said.   

I finished his sentence. 

“—I’ll always be there for you.” 

Andre smiled and nodded. I leaned over as he softly ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. I smiled and moaned. 

“Why did you think I was gonna leave you?” I whispered. 

He kissed me softly again. 

“Because the things that are about to  happen aren’t gonna be easy for you or me,” he answered. 

I shook my head. 

“Just like I said, baby. It’s us against the world.”  

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️Dirty sex scene ahead⚠️⚠️⚠️

-Steph’s POV-

I’d just dropped Andre back off at the arena. We both had to escape for a couple of hours. I had about 20 missed calls and texts from multiple people. I couldn’t function properly. The media was going to find out soon, and then the world would know. I thought about my parents and my brother. What would they think? Actually, I know what they’d say. They’d never support the fact that I love another guy. They’d just go support Seth and Sydel instead.

 

I got home around two in the morning. I unlocked my front door and went inside. My kids were asleep, but I saw the door to my bedroom. The light was still on. I slowly walked to my bedroom and found Ayesha packing up her bags.

“Hey baby,” I said in a hoarse voice.

“Don’t ever call me that again,” Ayesha scolded.

My hands started shaking. She found out about it. She grabbed her bag full of clothes and stormed past me. I saw her go to my kid’s rooms to wake them up.

”Why are you waking them up?” I yelled. 

She ignored me and continued to grab duffle bags out of their closets. 

“Ayesha?” I yelled again. 

“We’re leaving,” she whispered. 

“Mommy,” Ryan complained. 

 

I stared at her. 

“Why?” I asked. 

I knew the answer to that question. She glared at me. Her hazel eyes were filled with hate. She began to tear up. 

“You’re gay?” She asked, screaming at me. 

My heart pounded. 

“N...” I couldn’t say anything.

“Mommy, what’s gay?” Riley asked in her innocent voice. 

She disregarded her question and kept packing their bags. 

“I knew it,” she whispered. “You were in love with someone else. Except it wasn’t a woman!” 

I just stood there. My children looked at me. I heard Canon in his room begin to cry.

“We’re leaving, all of us,” she said.

“Hold on,” I said throwing my hand up. “These are still my children!” 

“Whatever,” she said. “Not for much longer.”  

She finished packing their bags. 

“Go sit in the living room,” Ayesha told the kids. 

They did as their mother told them. She stormed in Canon’s room to find his bag. 

“Ayesha,” I whispered. 

“Wow, you called me Ayesha and not ANDRE,” she yelled sarcastically. 

“Just, look at me,” I pleaded. “Let’s just talk this over.” 

She shoved Canon’s clothes in his bag. She grabbed his car seat and buckled him in. 

“There’s nothing to talk over,” she said. Not once did she look at me. 

She walked in the living room and motioned the kids to follow her to the front door. 

“I’m sorry!” I yelled. 

Ayesha paused for a moment. She dropped her bag and faced me. 

“Are you really?” She asked. 

I really was sorry that I broke her heart. But my heart belonged to someone else. 

“Yes, I am,” I said. 

She walked closer to me. 

“Then if you’re sorry, you’d drop everything you have going on with... Andre....” she bargained. 

I sighed. I clenched my jaws. My kids were looking at me. They were confused.

”If you’re sorry, then you’d tell me you love me, and mean it,” she added. 

She stood there and crossed her arms as she waited for me to answer. 

I shook my head. I finally had the chance to explain myself.

“Ayesha,” I whispered. “When I first married you, I did love you, a lot actually. But as years passed by, you started using me. I didn’t feel like you really loved me. I remember you were about to dump me when nobody believed I would even make it to the NBA. You’re only there when I’m doing good in my life and you only give me material things.” 

She stared at me wide-eyed. 

“A couple years after we married, Andre Iguodala joined the Warriors. We became really close. We played golf together and we hung out after practice. Then, about a year after playing together, I developed a... slight crush on him.” 

My voice began to quiver. 

“So a couple of months ago after a Clippers game, I... I kissed Andre. Klay saw us do it, and for the past couple of months Andre and I both have been blackmailed and threatened. I’ve been sexually assulted twice.” 

Ayesha frowned even more at me. 

“But I’ll tell you one thing. Andre has been there for me ten times as much as you have. When I try to lay on you or tell you about my day, you just cut me off and start talking about yours.” 

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but I wouldn’t let her. 

“Listen,” I whispered. 

“I wanted someone who genuinely cared for me and loved me for who I am. Someone who stands right by my side through everything. And I mean everything, not just when I’m doing good in life. Someone who listens to me and lets me tell them how I feel. I needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to go to for advice. Someone who can make me smile on any given day. Andre is all of that.”

I sighed. A slight grin formed across my face. My voice broke and I started tearing up. A tear rolled down my cheek.

 

“How can you blame me for loving someone who gave me everything I was looking for?”

 

Ayesha glared at me.

I wiped the tear off my cheek. 

“I thought I was everything you were looking for,” she said, giving me the nastiest look I’ve ever seen. 

“I thought you were too, but you changed. I guess I did too,” I said. 

“Ayesha, I can’t tell you I love you because I... I don’t. I’m sorry, I really am.”

Ayesha sarcastically smirked. 

“Say goodbye to your kids,” she snapped. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Ryan cried. 

I motioned my kids to come towards me. 

They both hugged me as tight as they could. They both cried and looked at me with their beautiful eyes. 

“Where are we going Daddy,” Riley cried. 

“I’ll see you soon, don’t worry,” I said trying to comfort her. 

Ayesha grabbed them both by the arms. 

I went over to Canon. 

“See you later, lil man,” I said lightly pinching his cheeks.

Ayesha then yanked her wedding ring off her finger and threw it at me. 

“Give that to Andre asshole,” she yelled. 

I picked it up and sat it on the couch. 

“Why are you so upset?” I sarcastically asked. “Now you’re gonna get the attention from men you’ve always wanted.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Fuck you Stephen.” 

She yelled at the kids to follow her. They all walked out her car. She buckled Canon in and put Ryan in her car seat. Riley followed. After Ayesha cranked the car up, Riley rolled the window down. 

“We love you daddy,” Riley said with tears in her eyes. 

“Daddy loves you all too,” I said. “I’ll see you later I promise.” 

Riley nodded. 

“Take care of my children,” I demanded. 

Ayesha glared at me one last time. 

“Your kids is the last thing you need to worry about,” she scolded. 

She put the car in reverse and quickly backed out of the driveway. Ryan and Riley waved at me as she sped off and disappeared in the distance. 

I sighed. 

Andre: please let me come over, my wife found out 

I looked at the text message from Andre. I slightly grinned. 

Steph: come on 

I walked back inside my house. It was still very early in the morning. 

A sense of relief filled my body. 

I felt... free. I sat on my couch and sighed. 

 

A few minutes later I saw Andre’s car pull up in the driveway. 

He was at the door before I even got up from the couch. 

I rushed over to the front door and opened it. 

“Hey—“ 

He rushed through the door and picked me up from my waist. He spun me in circles as he hugged me as tight as he could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him. He put me down and smiled at me. He cupped my face in his hands and gazed at me. 

“Miss me?” I whispered. 

“Hell yes,” Andre said. 

I kissed him softly on his lips. He picked me back up and I straddled his waist. 

He walked over and sat me on my kitchen counter and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood between my legs. He kissed my lips again. 

“My wife and kids know too,” I whispered. “She just left me.” 

Andre nodded. 

“My wife slapped me and took Tyler with her,” Andre said in a low voice. 

I rubbed his face. I knew how much he loved Tyler. 

I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed my neck. 

“I don’t know why, but I feel... better,” Andre whispered. 

I looked at him and smiled. 

“Like... relieved?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded. 

“I know our lives are gonna change but, I don’t have to hide anymore,” he said. 

“You and me both, Dre,” I whispered. 

I kissed him on his neck and rubbed his torso. He bit his bottom lip. He lightly kissed my ear and whispered in it. 

“Let daddy take care of you tonight.” 

I bit my lip and yanked his shirt towards me. I kissed him as hard as I could. He massaged the bulge that was in my joggers. I moaned loudly. 

“Please,” I whispered in his ear. 

He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He playfully threw me down on the bed. He took his shirt off, exposing his biceps and chest I'd always loved.

I took mine off as well and he laid on top of me, kissing every inch of my chest. He flicked his tongue on my nipples and grabbed my hard dick through my joggers. Once again, I was moaning uncontrollably. I squeezed his arms as he kissed down to my crotch. 

“Please, Dre,” I begged. 

He pulled down my joggers and boxers. My throbbing, rock hard, seven inch dick flung out. Andre rubbed it slowly up and down. He kissed every inch of it, including my balls. I felt the tip of his wet tongue lick the bulging veins. He jacked me off slowly once more as he massaged my balls. 

“Fuck...” I whispered. 

Andre took the head and put his wet mouth over it. His tongue flicked back and forth on the tip as he slowly bobbed his head on my dick. He slowly began to suck harder and faster as my hips jerked back and forth. 

“...baby...” I moaned. 

Andre looked up and smiled. 

I practically screamed as he deep throated my entire dick. He rubbed my balls as he sucked every inch of it. I jerked and shook until I couldn’t take it anymore. I slowly took Andre’s mouth off my dick. I was panting like crazy. My dick was visibly twitching and it stood straight up. Beads of sweat formed across my forehead.

Andre laid me on my back. He got on top of me and kissed me. He grinded his hard cock through his pants on mine. I jerked and moaned. I was so close to cumming. I reached in his pants and grabbed his dick. I bit my lip and whispered in his ear. 

“I want you inside me.” 

He smiled and kissed my neck. He pulled his pants off and his hard dick touched mine. I jerked once again. 

“You’re gonna make me bust,” I whispered. 

He kissed my chest and lips. He then spit in his hand and rubbed it on his dick. He jerked himself a couple of times. 

I put my legs on Andre’s shoulders as he rubbed the tip of his dick on my hole. 

He slowly fucked into me and moaned loudly. He thrusted slowly until all of his dick was inside of me. 

“Damn,” he moaned. 

He held my legs in the air as he stroked. He slowly fucked in and out of me. 

“Harder,” I whispered.

He didn’t hesitate. He began to thrust into me faster and harder. I moaned loudly. 

“Mm.. mm.. mm,” Andre moaned. 

He kissed me as he fucked me harder and harder. 

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of the springs of the bed, Me and Andre’s moaning, and Andre’s balls clapping against my ass as he fucked me as hard as he could.

”Steph,” he moaned.

I knew he was getting close. He began breathing harder and harder. His hips jerked and his body shook. Seeing him like that always turned me on. 

I grabbed my dick and began jerking. I moaned and bit my lip. 

“Dre... I’m gonna cum,” I panted.

Andre fucked me harder. He grabbed my dick and jerked it hard and fast. I shook uncontrollably.

“Bust that nut for daddy,” he moaned.

I couldn’t take it. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I threw my head back on the pillow. I jerked my hips until finally, I came so hard I saw stars.

I panted loudly as Andre worked me through the aftershocks. He kissed me and smiled. I could tell that he was about to cum. 

“Cum inside me,” I begged. 

Andre clenched his jaws and fucked into me. He shook violently as he was getting ready to bust. 

“F... fuck..” he stuttered. 

“Please daddy.” I whispered in his ear. 

He screamed as he came inside my ass. He jerked as I squeezed my hole around his throbbing cock. 

“Damnnn,” he yelled.

He laid on my chest and sighed loudly. We were both breathing as if we had just got done running a marathon. Andre rolled over on his back. His dick still throbbing. 

“Fuck..” I whispered.

I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled.  

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you more,” I whispered. 

I crawled over in his arms. I laid on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around him. He kissed my forehead. 

We just laid there. It was about five in the morning. I knew when we woke back up, ESPN was going to be talking about us, but I didn’t care.

As long as I’m with the love of my life, I’m happy. 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

-Andre’s POV-

I’d just got off the phone with Steph. We both had to prepare ourselves for today’s practice. Everyone on the team knew that Steph and I were more than friends.   _Way_ more than friends. I gathered my things to practice. I sighed. I thought about the fight I had with my wife. Well, ex-wife. My phone began to vibrate on my bed. It was my son. I smiled. 

“Hey dad,” Tyler said in a low voice. 

“What’s up, man,” I greeted him.

”Nothing much,” he said back. “So you’re like... bi?”

I hesitated. 

“Y... yeah something like that,” I whispered. 

“Oh... ok,” he said. He sounded like he kind of understood. “I still love you dad.” 

I smiled from ear to ear. 

“I love you too son,” I said back. “I’m always here for you alright? Don’t forget that.” 

“I won’t forget,” he told me.

”I’ll see you sometime this week ok?” I said. 

“Alright, bye,” he said back. 

I hung up the phone. I looked at the time and grabbed my keys off the kitchen table. 

 

About 45 minutes later I arrived at the practice facility. My heart was racing faster than ever. My hands were violently shaking and I began sweating. I saw Steph pull up in his car beside me. I got out of my car and locked it while Steph did the same. 

“H... Hey,” I stuttered. 

Steph gave me a quick but nervous smile. 

“Hey,” he said in a low, hoarse voice. 

He looked around and then grabbed my arm. 

“I don’t think I can do this, Dre,” he whispered. 

His face was dark red. I could always tell when Steph was scared or upset about something. I massaged his shoulder. I really couldn’t tell him anything because I was feeling the exact same way. I swallowed hard. 

“We’re in this together, okay?” I said trying to cheer him up. 

Steph nodded. 

“Come on,” I said nudging him to follow me to the locker room. 

 

I heard lots of chatter and laughter in the locker room as I walked towards it. 

When I opened the door, everyone fell silent. I mean you could hear a pin drop. Steph walked in after me. 

Guys like Shaun and Jordan already knew about us. 

Shaun tried to take the attention off of us by cracking jokes, but everyone had their eyes on us. 

I don’t know why, but I looked at Klay. He had the most evil smirk on his face. 

Quinn, Andrew, Draymond, DeMarcus, and Alfonzo all stared. 

“Yooo,” Draymond greeted us.

He smiled a bit, but went back to getting dressed. 

Everyone else did the same. 

I went and sat by my locker and put my clothes on. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. It was DeMarcus. 

“Bro,” he smirked. “I thought y’all two were just friends.” 

Steph looked over at me and sighed.

I shook my head and continued getting dressed. I tried to ignore DeMarcus.

“We still care about y’all, man,” he explained. “Everybody’s just shocked as fuck.” 

I looked at him and nodded. 

“Appreciate it, Boogie,” I said. 

He gave me a slap on the back. 

I saw Quinn joke around with Steph across from me. 

It seemed as if the team was... okay with it. 

 

During practice I was called over to do an interview. I sat down in a chair and many people walked up to me with microphones and cell phones. 

“Andre, how are you feeling about game 5 of the finals? What do you expect from your team?

”I expect 100% from every single one of our guys,” I explained. “I’m not nervous or anything, I just want this win.” 

 

A guy asked another question. 

“What are your thoughts on Steph’s performances in the finals?” 

I froze. That was a weird question. 

“Um, Steph has been doing amazing,” I answered. “He gives his all in every single game and does everything he can to help the team get a win. Having a guy like that on your team is a blessing.” 

Another woman asked a question. 

“What is your relationship status with Stephen?” She asked. 

My heart began to pound. 

Everyone got closer to me with their microphones. 

I glared at the woman. 

“We’re.... um...” 

All of a sudden, I saw Draymond walking towards me in the corner of my eye. 

“Yo!” Draymond yelled. “We need Dre for our scrimmage. He’ll have to holla at y’all later.” 

I nodded. 

“Yeah,” I said holding up a peace sign. Some of the reporters laughed. 

As I was walking over to the huddle, Draymond put his arm around me. 

“I got you brotha,” he whispered. 

I smiled and patted him on the back.

 

Practice was over and everyone walked back in the locker room to get their things. 

“We gotta get this dub tomorrow,” DeMarcus yelled.

“Hell yeah,” Quinn added.

 

I grabbed my bag and quickly headed out to my car. To my surprise, Steph was already walking to his car as well.

He looked back at me and smiled.

”How was practice for you?” He asked. 

“Not as bad as I thought it was gonna be,” I said. 

He nodded and put his stuff in the passenger seat. 

“Well I’ll be waiting for you at my crib,” Steph said winking his eye at me. 

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. 

“Mmmm,” I playfully moaned.

He walked over to me and hugged me. I looked into his hazel eyes. He whispered in my ear.

”Don’t keep me waiting.”

He playfully grabbed my ass and turned around to unlock his car. He turned back around and faced me. 

The way he looked at me turned me on to the max. He licked his bottom lip slowly and bit it. Then, he lightly grabbed his dick through his shorts and teased me. 

“Damn,” I said, mesmerized by the fine ass man that stood right in front of me. 

Steph smiled and got in his car. He quickly drove off. I felt my dick begin to throb in my joggers.

I jumped in my car and sped off, right behind Steph. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale😊  
> Make sure to leave a Kudos  
> There will be a Part 2!
> 
> (I do read requests so make sure to leave me some 😉)

-Steph’s POV-

Once again, Andre and I were panting like we just played a basketball game. The bed wasn’t even organized anymore. Pillows were on the floor and the bed sheets were messed up.

But that’s how Andre and I got down. We both liked it rough and dirty. 

I kissed his lips softly one  more time before rolling over on my back. Andre’s dick was still twitching. 

“You’re gonna put me in a coma one day,” Andre whispered. 

I laughed.

”What baby?” I teased. “You can’t handle this ass?” 

“Oh yeah I can handle it for you,” Andre joked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His warm body behind mine felt amazing. He kissed my shoulder and neck.

”So do you think the guys mind us being together?” I asked. 

“Well, DeMarcus said everyone’s just shocked, but I’m guessing most of them don’t care,” Andre said. 

I nodded my head. It was a relief to hear that. 

“People questioned me about us earlier during an interview at practice,” he said. “Draymond got me out of it.” 

I smiled. 

I heard Andre’s phone vibrate on the bed. I felt his heart rate go up for some reason. I turned around and looked at him. 

“What’s up,” I whispered. 

He looked at his phone and sighed. 

“My son wants to see me,” he said. “I wanna see him too.” 

I smiled at him. 

“Go ahead,” I said, pushing him towards the edge of the bed. 

“You sure,” he asked putting his boxers back on.

”Of course, that’s your child,” I said.

He nodded and got up to put the rest of his clothes on. 

“I’ll be back,” he said kissing me on the cheek.

I nodded. He picked the bed sheets up off the ground and covered me up.

“You should rest before the game tomorrow,” he told me.

“Okay I will,” I said.

I watched him walk towards the bedroom door. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and acted like I was going to sleep. He gently closed the bedroom door and left.

I smiled. I was tired, so I took Andre’s advice. I turned over to my stomach to try and rest.

 

 

-Andre’s POV-

I felt like a dick for lying to Steph.

My son wasn’t the one that texted me. It was Lebron.

I unlocked my car and sat. I looked back at the messages he sent me.

Lebron: wya... I told you 6 p.m. 

Andre: don’t worry, I’m omw

I put my phone back in my pocket and exhaled loudly. I didn’t know what he wanted, but I was glad he wanted to meet me. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. After what he did to Steph.

 

Thirty minutes later I arrived in a sketchy alley that led to a small, abandoned parking lot. 

I looked around to try and find Lebron, but I couldn’t see him. 

I suddenly saw someone walking towards me in the distance. It wasn’t Lebron, but I did know who it was. 

J.R. Smith approached me. 

“Lebron’s looking for you,” he whispered. 

“Where is he at? And why are you here?” I questioned him. 

“Don’t worry bout that,” he smartly replied. “Follow me.” 

I followed J.R. around the corner of the alley and into the parking lot. 

Lebron was leaning on his car in front of an old gas station. I saw Jimmy Butler as well. 

Why the hell was Jimmy here? Why was J.R. here? 

I walked closer to his car. I noticed the broken window was still there. I had a flashback to when he tried to rape Steph and I shattered it. 

“Long time no see,” Lebron remarked. 

“I saw you a couple of nights ago,  _remember,”_ I said. 

Anger slowly built up inside of me, but I kept it cool. 

“Oh yeah,” he said with a grin on his face. “I remember.” 

I shook my head. 

“What the hell did you want,” I snapped. 

Lebron frowned at me. 

“Why so snappy?” He smiled. 

“You know exactly why I can’t stand you, Bron,” I said. 

“I do know actually,” he said rubbing his chin. 

His cheerful attitude about the whole situation made me cringe. I squeezed my fists together. 

“Look,” he said. “I wanted to talk to you about a couple things.” 

He raised his eyebrows at Jimmy and J.R. All of a sudden I felt them grab me and throw me against the brick wall of the gas station. I tried to break free of their grips, but I felt a huge blow to my stomach. 

“Ughh,” I grunted. 

I bent over in pain as the other two guys tightened their grips on me. 

I looked back up to see Lebron cringing at me. He yanked my t-shirt and pointed at his car. 

“Look at my fucking window,” he scolded. “You did that shit.” 

He punched me on the cheek as hard as he could. 

“Aggh,” I moaned in pain. 

I felt dizzy. I struggled to stand as Jimmy and J.R. yanked me back up. 

I felt another punch to my stomach. And another to my head. 

I screamed in pain as Lebron beat me to death. 

He punched me again and again in the face. I could taste the blood dripping out of my nose and onto the ground. 

He pounded me in the stomach multiple times. 

“That’s for that damn dent in my car, fool,” he yelled. 

I could barely stand. 

Lebron motioned the two others to let me go. I fell to the ground, groaning in agony. I held my stomach as I looked back up at Lebron. 

“You two get out of here,” Lebron demanded. “I wanna be alone with this asshole.” 

They both ran to their cars. 

I remained kneeling on the ground. I was in no shape to fight back. I was panting. 

“Get up,” Lebron demanded. 

He yanked my t-shirt and dragged me on the ground. He shoved me into his car and choked me.

”Listen here,” he whispered inches away from my face. “You’re little relationship with Steph is over. I need you to hand him over.”

I looked at him and clenched my jaws. I talked the best that I could.

”Stephen... is mine...” I managed to say. 

Lebron pounded me in my stomach once again. He pulled me up and shoved me back on his car again. 

I began coughing up blood. 

“What asshole?” He said gritting his teeth.

I was slumped over on his car at this point. I tried to speak.

”You... can beat me... all you want,” I stuttered. “Don’t you ever... touch Steph...” 

Lebron smirked.

He punched me one last time in my face. I fell to the ground.Blood was dripping everywhere.

“Steph will change his mind when I get him,” he said. “He needs a real man.” 

I glared at him. I tried to stand up, but I was in too much pain. 

“Where is he now?” he yelled. 

He yanked me back up to my feet. 

I shook my head. There’s no way I was giving him Steph’s location. 

“Where the FUCK is he?” He demanded. 

I didn’t say a word. 

“Fucking bitch,” he screamed. He shoved me back on the ground. 

“I’ll find him myself,” he whispered. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and went to crank his car up. 

“NO,” I yelled at him. 

He cringed at me, and then got in his car. He put it in gear and sped off. 

The physical pain I was feeling immediately went away. 

I had to get back to Steph. I couldn’t let anything happen to him. He meant too much to me. 

I did my best to sprint back to my own car. I stumbled and fell until finally I got back to my car. Blood was still dripping off my face as I crunk the car up. I stepped on the gas hurried to Steph’s  house. 

 

-Steph’s POV- 

“STEPH!” “STEPHEN!” 

I jumped up out of my bed. I wasn’t sure if I was having a dream or if it was real. 

I knew Andre was the one screaming. Except, it didn’t sound like him at all. He didn’t sound like the strong, tough guy I always knew. The screams were blood-curdling. He sounded vulnerable and terrified. 

I jolted as he threw the bedroom door open.  

I whimpered as I stood there in horror. I looked stared at Andre’s blood-soaked t-shirt. His face was bruised and his nose was spilling blood on the floor. 

“BABY!” I screamed. 

I quickly grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and held it on his nose. I sat him down on the bed. My hands were uncontrollably shaking as I tried to hold my emotions in.

“Just... just lay back,” I stuttered, trying to relax him. 

He winced in pain. 

I tried to pull his shirt up, but he wouldn’t let me. 

“I’m fine, St—“ 

“Move,” I demanded.

I yanked his shirt up.

His stomach and chest were covered in green and purple bruises. He grunted in pain as I softly rubbed his abdomen. 

“Wh... WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?” I screamed.

Andre stood up and took the towel off of his nose. 

“Steph, just listen to me for a second,” he said calmly.

”NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!” I yelled. “WHO THE FUCK DID IT, ANDRE? ILL KILL EM!” 

My anger was taking control. 

I cupped Andre’s face in my hands and lightly rubbed the bruises on his face. 

“Stephen, calm down,” Andre said hugging me tight. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” I grunted.

My teeth were clenched together. I was breathing rapidly.

”Lebron told me to meet him somewhere,” He explained. “Little did I know he had two other guys there and he beat the shit out of me for messing up his car!”

I shook my head.

“Why the hell did you lie to me, Dre? You said you were going to see Tyler!” I yelled. “And why did you even agree to meet him anywhere?” 

“I wanted to get him, Steph,” he said in a low voice. “I’m sorry I lied to you, but I can’t just sit here and let him think he can do those kinds of things to you!” 

I took his hand and led him to the kitchen. I grabbed three ice packs out of the freezer and wrapped them in paper towels. 

“That’s not it, Steph. He’s coming for YOU!” Andre yelled. 

I sat him down in the living room sofa. I slowly took his shirt off and exposed all of the bruises that were on his abdomen and chest. I put one on his face and wrapped the other two on his lower body. 

“Are you okay,” I whispered to him.

I had to try and calm myself down. I sat down beside him and rubbed his hair. 

“I’m fine, Steph, but if he puts another hand on you I’ll—“ 

I grabbed him and kissed him on his lips. There was blood on them, but I only cared that he was okay. 

I felt my eyes begin to water. 

“Dre, I swear—“ 

I couldn’t finish my sentence. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. 

“Steph, Lebron wants you,” Andre whispered. “I have to do whatever it takes to—“ 

“I don’t care he wants me!” I interrupted him. 

Andre sighed. 

“What if I wasn’t there that night he tried to rape you in his car, Steph? Then what?” 

I shook my head. 

“I...” I didn’t have an answer. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Andre explained. “I’m not gonna let shit like that happen to you anymore.” 

I exhaled loudly. 

“Ok, and what about you Dre?” I snapped. “Look at you!” 

“I care more about you,” Andre said. 

“And I care more about  _you_ ,” I answered back. 

Andre shook his head. 

“Steph, I’m just paranoid right now. He sounded so desperate. He said he was going to find you himself. That’s why I was panicking when I got here.” 

I cursed under my breath. I looked at Andre and squeezed his hand. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Andre whispered. “I... I just care about you so fucking much...” 

I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. 

“I know, Dre,” I whispered. “I care about you more than you could ever imagine.” 

My voice began to break. I didn’t want to cry again, but hell, Andre’s the type of guy that could make me do it anytime and anywhere.

“Andre, please don’t put yourself at risk for me,” I begged.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Andre reached over and wiped it off. 

“With the love I have for you, I can’t stop putting myself at risk,” he whispered. 

I looked at his light brown eyes and shook my head.

“Baby...” I whispered. 

Andre put his index finger over my mouth. 

“Shhh.”

He motioned for me to come closer to him. I moved closer and he laid his head in my lap. His nose finally stopped bleeding. I rubbed his hair. 

“Do you remember what I told you, Dre? When we were in the car that night?” I asked him. 

He thought for a second. 

“I was devastated that night. I don’t remember much,” he answered. 

I sighed. 

“I told you that it was us against the world,” I explained. “Do you know what that means?” 

“Explain it to me,” he said with a grin. 

I smiled.

“It means that nothing can divide us. No matter how severe the circumstances are, we’re inseparable. We live life one day at a time,  _together.”_

He smiled and nodded. 

“So whatever the world throws at us, we handle it together,” Andre said. 

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Right,” I whispered. 

I gazed at Andre. I admired everything about him. I was truly happy with him. 

I hated Lebron for doing what he did. I wanted to hurt him, bad. 

I knew that being with Andre would be hard on the both of us. We would get hate, threats, and all of the above. 

I honestly didn’t care. There’s literally no one else in this universe I’d rather be with than the guy laying in my lap.  Andre Tyler Iguodala.

I thought my life would be over if our secret was told, but it was actually coming together. 

I looked back at Andre. He rested his eyes on my lap. I stared at his bruised up face. 

I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

I truly believed that no one could ever separate Andre and I. The love was too strong.

Lebron could try. Klay could try. Hell, even the fans could try.

But Andre and I remembered that one thing I told him in the car.

“It’s us against the world.”

So if anyone... ANYONE tries to divide us... 

They can bring it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
